The Chronicles of a Renegade
by songsweareplayingforyou
Summary: Ren·e·gade n. One who rejects a religion, cause, allegiance, or group for another; a deserter. Abandoning the evil her parents wanted for her, Lake left and through an unfortunate storm, became a superhero. This is the story and of Lake Reed, the probationary member of the world's greatest superhero team. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. Short Stack Only Electrocutes

**Chapter 1 || Short Stack Only Electrocutes**

"Press your fingertips to your palm and the conductor flecks will activate," said the scientist. "Make sure you turn them off when you're out of danger because it would not be pleasant to touch someone with them on and accidently end up killing them."

"Right, touch my palm to turn them off and not kill people. I think I can handle that," I said looking at my hands.

"If you have any problems with them make sure you come to me and not try and handle it yourself, no matter how good you are at electrical engineering," he said pointedly. This may have been the second time I've had these implanted in my skin.

"I swear I won't experiment on myself," I told him.

I quickly exited the examination room. The scientist did not like me. It probably had something to do with the fact that three months ago I had conductor flecks implanted in the palms of my hand. My hand was numbed and about one hundred microscopic conducting metals were injecting into the top layer of my dermis all in a straight line. At the time I had a small remote on a chain around my neck that turned it on. After the remote broke I decided that I was going to dig them out of my hand and change some settings around. Needless to say when I went to get my hand stitched up, SHIELD got a little bit suspicious. Eventually, the doctors found out what I did and they sent me to get them re-injected. At least this time I didn't need a remote.

After I had changed into a SHIELD t-shirt and shorts, I walked to the gym to work out. When I entered I found Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff sparring. Watching them fight was in its own sense, beautiful. They moved with incredible amounts of precision and grace. Romanoff balanced on the ball of her foot and raised her other leg to kick Barton. Grabbing her leg, Barton made Romanoff jump off the ground and wrap her thighs around his neck. She brought him to the ground and he hit the mat, surrendering. Letting go, she helped him stand up.

"Frankly, if I had to die, that wouldn't be a bad way to go," he said. Romanoff snorted.

"Hello short stack," Barton said seeing me. "Did you get your hands fixed?"

"Yeah, I'm fully electrical now," I told him. Romanoff looked at us weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

"A couple years ago I was caught in a gamma storm. Being struck by lightning three consecutive times granted me with the ability to absorb electricity at will. The extra energy coursing through me although enhanced most of my physical and mental abilities, but it stayed in my body. SHIELD came up with a way around it. They put conductive microscopic pieced of metal in my hands so when I touch someone I am like a walking lightning bolt. Well, more or less," I explained.

"You really enjoy telling people that," Barton said grabbing his water.

"It is cool!" I exclaimed. "Plus this time around, I just have to tap my palm to turn them on."

"No more accidental shockings while training?" He asked.

"Some of them might not have been accidental," I mumbled. Romanoff heard and barely concealed her laugh.

"You're the really young girl that SHIELD was training, right?" Romanoff asked.

"Yeah, but I "graduated" last month. I'm technically a fully operational SHIELD agent," I told her.

"Would you like to test you luck? I'll even let you use your lightning bolt hands," she offered.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"She'll eat you alive," Barton stated.

"Wow, thanks for the support," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," he replied. "I'll be watching from the other side of the gym."

"Wise," stated Romanoff.

I was a couple inches taller than Agent Romanoff. It gave me more leverage, but if I wasn't careful she could easily manipulate me with it. She was the first to lung. Quickly pressing my fingertips to my palm, I turned on the flecks. Feeling the electric pulses through my hand, I paired her easily defendable jab. I was almost convinced that she was going easy on me until she grabbed my shoulder and twisted my arm behind my back painfully. Wrapping my shin behind her knee, I pulled her leg out from under her. She looked impressed as I put some distance between us. A couple paces behind me were pull-up bars. Spinning around I sprinted towards them, I hoisted myself up and stood on them.

Romanoff followed me and grabbed my elbows pulling me back to the ground. Landing on the balls of my feet, I was almost kicked in the face. Instead of grabbing her leg like she probably wanted, I ducked and knocked her other foot out from under her. Faster than I could blink she was behind me and had me in a choke hold. Jabbing my elbow in her ribs, she let go with a grunt. I was able to land some electricity infused jabs and punches, but not doing any real damage. Suddenly, I was on the ground and Agent Romanoff and her knife at the nape of my neck. I let out a huff and surrendered.

"That wasn't SHIELD training," she stated.

"Yeah, well I didn't learn it at SHIELD, at least not most of it," I stated.

"Either way it was impressive. Although I think I should check for burns," she stated lightly.

"I shouldn't have shocked you that hard, if I did though I have a great salve that I use if I burn myself on accident. Which happens a little too often," I told her. She smiled and Barton approached us.

"That was some impressive fighting, ladies," a voice that definitely did not come from Barton said. I looked behind him and saw Director Fury.

"Thank you," I said. I had talked to Fury before, but I still hadn't gotten over the initial intimidation. Although, from what I've heard from some other agents you never do.

"Thanks sir," Agent Romanoff said.

"You too Barton, avoiding them must've taken talent as well," he stated. If I wasn't mistaken I think that Fury just joked around with Barton.

"Yeah, well I almost beat Natasha earlier," he said.

"No you didn't," I snorted. He glared which would've scared me if I knew that he wasn't one of my mentors and always thought of me as a small, breakable child.

"Well then, Miss Reed, I need to talk to you. Get cleaned up and meet in the bridge in half an hour. I'll need to talk to you two in one hour," he said looking at Barton and Romanoff.

"Okay, I guess I'll go shower," I said jogging back to my small room and bathroom.

Once I was less sweaty, I pulled on the tight blue and black trousers. Walking into my room with my regular black tank-top on, I searched for my regulation SHIELD jacket. Once I found it under my small bed, I slid it on and zipped it up to an inch or so under the nape of my neck. Attaching my belt that held my gun and broad swords (it was a weapon I was trained in prior to SHIELD), I more or less ran to the Bridge. Taking I moment to ease my breathing, I walked calmly to the Bridge.

"Sir," I said walking up behind Fury.

"Ah, yes, Agent Reed," he said. "You're being reassigned. Whether it is permanent is your choice."

"Really sir, where will I be going?" I asked curiously.

"New York City. Here is your file. Learn as much as you can tonight. Your plane leaves at 0700 tomorrow," Fury told me handing me a rather large file, or should I say files. One had my last name on it, one had The Avengers, and the last one said Lake Reed—Assignment.

"Yes sir," I said.

"You're dismissed," he told me. I nodded and if I didn't know better I would've said he smiled. As I walked out I ran into Barton and Romanoff. They saw the files and looked at me like I was their protégé entering into the real world.

I hid the files in my room then went to grab dinner before I immersed myself in new information. Luckily a symptom of millions of volts of electricity running through my nervous system was increased brain function. Although my IQ wasn't any higher, my brain actually processed things fifty percent faster than I used to. It made memorizing things a lot easier. After I had eaten a baked potato (which tasted like salty cardboard) and refilled my water bottle, I headed back to my room.

Opening my door I saw Barton sitting on my bed. When I first joined SHIELD he was the one who showed me the ropes. He was actually my first combat teacher. In a sense he took my under his wing. Although I was quite awful at the bow and arrow, he taught me other tricks of his trade like listening and being aware of everything around me. Nowadays nothing caught me by surprise. Generally he only came to my room if he didn't want anyone to overhear our conversations. When I fully entered I saw Natasha as well. I was quite curious when they were going to realize their "undying love" for each other.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

"Have you read your assignment yet?" Barton asked.

"No, I just ate dinner. Why?" I asked.

"No reason. Just know that we'll be there too," he stated. "I'm so proud, short stack."

Natasha rolled her eyes, but sent me a small smile. I made the Black Widow smile. No one was going to believe that. They left my room and I hurriedly pulled out the files I was given. I set the one with my last name on it and the one about The Avengers to the side. I grabbed the one with my assignment on it and opened it. There were a couple pictures of a mansion and weapons that look very similar to the ones Red Room used to put out. I also saw some very familiar people. My stomach instantly started tying up in knots. With my brow furrowed I found my official assignment.

_Agent Lake Reed "Redmond" will assist The Avengers in the official take down of the Redmond Enterprise. The Redmonds have been accused of funding projects like AIM, Red Room, and even Hydra back in World War Two. Agent Reed will provide insider knowledge of the operation and has the choice to remain on The Avengers or continue her normal SHIELD work when the mission is completed. _

I shut the file with a shaky hand. Either this was going to go smashingly well or pretty awful. My gut said that it was going to be the latter. It was a well-kept secret that I was the daughter of Patricia and Gregory Redmond two of the richest, evilest people in the world. When I was thirteen I was welcomed into the world of evil. Before then I had no idea what my parents did, but I knew that I didn't want to follow in their footsteps. I had always found it odd that my father wanted me to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay, but at the time I thought he wanted me to be well rounded. After a couple months of listening and hearing things that weren't there when I looked back, I found out about SHIELD. I got their attention and asked them to help. That was when I became a double spy.

I spied on my family. Frankly, I was pretty good at it. It went on for a little less than two years. Then on my fifteenth birthday my brother Xavier found out. He was always the one meant for something like running an evil enterprise. I was more of a battlefield nurse type. They threw me in the dudgeon. Looking back on it the fact we had a dudgeon should've tipped me off. I guess if you don't want to see something you won't. Two days later after being starved and given only enough water to keep me alive. My cousins (it was a whole extended family affair you see) beat me within an inch of my life trying to figure out who I spying for. Proudly, I said nothing. Although I was unconscious when this happened, the weapons factory on our property exploded. They were experimenting with gamma radiation and they hoped that if they dumped me in the field I would die and never be found.

That is how SHIELD agents found me. Well, I actually had three Lichtenberg figures which occur when you are struck by lightning. Basically, I have three Harry Potter scars. One is on the back of my neck, one is on the small of my back, and the other is on my waist. According to the records the three bolts of lightning were only milliseconds apart. Add that to the gamma radiation that mutating my genes, I became a super human light bulb basically, well except for the glowing part. At the time they didn't know that. All they knew is that I somehow was alive. Taking me back to the Hellicarrier I was in a medically induced coma for a month until everything had healed. Fury was one of the few who knew who I really was. Graciously, he set me up with a new identity and offered to let me join SHIELD. I jumped at the chance. Now instead of Lake Redmond, I was Lake Reed.

It was probably another twenty minutes until I had gotten a hold of myself. Grabbing the file on my family I skimmed through it. Most of it I knew, mainly because I was the one who provided it. The only new information was that they went underground after I 'died.' Recently they were spotted back in South California. Apparently Xavier was helping run the weapons business now. I always knew he was destined for something rather dastardly. He seemed like the sociopathic, evil villain type. When I finished that file I grabbed the thickest of the three. It was about The Avengers. What Barton said earlier made a lot more sense now. Both he and Agent Romanoff were both part of the team of superheroes. Apparently, tomorrow I would be too.

* * *

"That's all you're bringing?" Barton asked. I looked down at my two duffle bags. I really didn't own much.

"Well, yeah. What are you bringing?" I asked. He showed me a very large suitcase.

"Are you carrying another body in there?" I asked.

"No, just clothes and some souvenirs for everyone," he replied. I shook my head and watched as Agent Romanoff approached us with a backpack and a small suitcase. She rolled her eyes when she was Barton's luggage.

"He packs like he is moving to a new country," she whispered to me. I chuckled and Barton frowned at us.

"Agent Romanoff, Barton, and Reed," said the pilot. "We are ready for takeoff."

"Thanks," Barton said walking into the small jet like he owned it. I followed Romanoff as she walked in the plane.

I sat down next to the door and strapped myself in. Following Barton and Romanoff's lead, I also strapped my luggage into the seat next to me. I glanced down at my watch at saw that we were leaving at exactly 0700. It was a good thing I was at the jet a little earlier. I looked over at Barton and found him nodding off. He had his bow strung and in his hands. Although Barton sometimes seemed a little childish, he was always ready for anything. It was one of the things he taught me when I first started at SHIELD. Glancing over at Agent Romanoff I saw her cleaning her guns. I decided to follow her lead and polish my swords.

I had broad swords, which were larger at the tip than the base. I grabbed my cloth out of my bag and methodically worked my way up and down both sides of the blade. When I had gotten them to virtually sparkle, I started sharpening them. By this point Barton had woken up and was watching me. When I had sharpened them to the point where I could cut through steel, I slid them back into my sheath. Letting out a soft groan I leaned against the back of the seat. Unless I wanted to go digging through my luggage, which I really didn't, I had nothing else to quell my boredom.

"Do they know I'm coming with you?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes, they have also been briefed on your full history," Romanoff said.

"Oh?" I asked in a shriller voice.

"I know that you don't like people to know that your parents were both killed on the job, but they needed to know," Barton said. I felt a bittersweet relief wash through me. Although I wasn't fond of people knowing who I was, I didn't enjoy lying to people on my side.

It was a couple more hours until we landed in New York City. We took an SUV SHIELD provided and pulled up to Stark Tower. Apparently, most of the team actually lived in the Tower when they weren't traveling around on some secret mission. We went in to the private entrance of Stark Tower and up to the eighty-second floor where only approved people could enter. There was even a retinal scan the elevator. Even before I met anyone else, I was impressed. When the elevator dinged we were greeted by a wall that forced you to go left or right down a hallway. I followed Romanoff and Barton who went left. We emerged through a walk way where we found ourselves in a living room area. Spread out on the couches in front of me was the rest of the Avengers.

"Hey guys!" Barton exclaimed loudly. "This is Lake, she doesn't bite. Short stack only electrocutes."

* * *

_This is actually the second version of this chapter. I really hated the original version it was short and badly written. Although this took me all afternoon, it was worth it. This is one of my favorite chapters. If y'all would be so kind to review and follow/favorite (whatever suits your fancy really) it would be spiffy. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon since I'm out of school. _

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	2. Captain America Makes Great Waffles

**Chapter 2 || Captain America Makes Great Waffles**

After standing a bit shell shocked after Barton's exclamation and having four scary superheroes turn their heads to stare at me, I manage a small smile. Although, I am pretty certain it ended up looking more like grimace. Romanoff nudged me forward and I cleared my throat and introduced myself.

"Uh…hi?"

"Hi, it is nice to meet you, Miss Reed," Captain Rogers said coming up to shake my hand. "I'm Steve

"Call me Lake," I said.

"Of course, Lake," he said.

"I'm Bruce Banner, resident morphing monster," Banner said to me.

"I suppose then I'm the resident lightning bolt," I responded. He chuckled.

"Greetings, young female!" Declared Thor. "I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

"Uh…nice to meet you," I said as his hand shake literally made me jiggle.

"I'm Tony Stark, although you probably knew that. However submitting to peer pressure I shall introduce myself."

"How passive of you," I state with a smile. Tony narrowed his eyes then grinned.

"I like you. Here, I'll show you to your room. You're next door to Natasha at the end of the hall."

Tony led me down the hallway that we walked down as I got out of the elevator earlier. It was a warm orange color with large windows at the two ends of the hall. On the left side of hallway was kitchen and dining room. Then on the left side was the stairs up to the floor above us which was a gym. Tony unlocked the door at the end of the hallway and handed me the key. There was a small bathroom to the right just as you walk in. There was a small walkway then the room opened up to an arm chair and television. On the other side of the room was a full bed. Against the wall was a wardrobe and dresser.

"It is lovely," I said.

"Really it isn't much," he told me.

"After living up on Hellicarrier the past year and a half it is quite nice," I told him laughing.

"Hmm I could see how it would compare," Tony said. "I'll leave you to it."

I heard him walk out and shut the door. Throwing my two duffle bags on the bed I unpacked my clothes and put them away in the dresser and wardrobe. I plugged in my tablet which was a welcoming gift from SHIELD when I became a full agent. I put my sword under the bed and then looked in the bathroom. I put away my toiletries and walked back out and collapsed on the incredibly comfortable bed. I slipped off my shoes and walked back outside to the living room. I saw Romanoff sitting in a loveseat by herself. Everyone was careful not to annoy her, I hoped she would let me mooch off her vibe of "Stay Away."

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked hopefully.

"Please," she replied.

"Did you get settled in?" She asked without taking her eyes off of the wrestling Barton and Tony.

"Yeah, the room is a lot nicer than the ones at SHIELD or in the middle of a third world country," I stated.

"Yes, billionaires do seem to have better rooms," she stated chuckling.

"Did you just make the Black Widow laugh?" Tony asked incredulously. "She never laughs at me and I'm hysterical!"

"I do laugh, just not at you. You're not funny," she stated stoic.

"I am funny!" He protested.

"But Lake is funnier and more tolerable," stated Barton. Tony narrowed his eyes at me.

"I take it back, I don't like you," he grumbled.

"Oh no what will I do?" I mumbled to myself. Romanoff's lips quirked upward.

I was sitting at the dining room table playing card with Steve, when I heard the elevator ding and a female voice drift through the floor. Steve noticed, but kept playing. Although I was curious, I was sure that if she was important that I would meet her soon enough. Once I had won the hand, I heard heels click and saw a very beautiful lady with red hair standing across from me. She was wearing a black dress that made her already skinny figure slimmer. She smiled warmly at me and I knew that she was a lovely person.

"You must be Lake Reed. I'm Pepper," she said.

"It is lovely to meet you. You're Tony's girlfriend and CEO of Stark Enterprise, right?" I asked trying to recall what I had read last night.

"Yes I am. I'm assuming you've met everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have. Everyone has been very nice," I told her.

"Good, I don't have to yell at anyone," she stated and walked out of the room.

"She is a very interesting woman," stated Steve.

"No kidding," I replied.

"Are you nervous about the upcoming months?" He asked.

"A healthy amount of nervousness," I told him laying down a card.

"I guess that is really all you could ask for…haha! I win!" He exclaimed. I scowled, but accepted the cards as he dealt them again.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've done something like this before," he replied. He blinked rapidly as if trying to ward away a bad memory. I didn't pry so I let our conversation die.

For the next hour we played a variant of non-gambling card games. My favorite was Slap Jack. I've always been really good at that game. When Thor joined us for a little while we played BS. Thor really didn't get the concept of the game, so he called BS just about every time Steve or I played a card. Thor didn't win. Once we heard Tony go to bed we both realized that it was late and we should probably sleep. I took a quick shower then braided my hair so it would dry into an effortless hair-do. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt then tucked me into my very comfortable bed. Two hours later I woke up in a cold sweat, a strangled cry escaped my throat.

"I hope these rooms are sound proof," I moaned.

"They are Miss Reed," said a posh British voice. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am JARVIS. I'm an AI system installed in the Tower, if you ask anything generally I can manage it," it said. I vaguely remembered something about JARVIS in the files.

"Right, okay. Now I need to get used to an AI voice that answers my questions," I said to myself.

I lay back down in the bed and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep. After half an hour of various relaxation techniques, I opted to get some water from the kitchen. Standing up, I popped my back and put on my glasses. I walked out into the empty hallway my senses alert. With my bare feet my approach to the kitchen was silent, which was probably why I almost startled Romanoff. She looked worse than I felt.

"Hello Agent Romanoff," I said quietly.

"You can call me Natasha, everyone does," she told me.

"I'll try and break the habit," I told her. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, chocolate milk always helps when I have them. Chocolate cures all sadness and fear," she stated.

"And dementor side effects," I added. She snorted.

"True," she told me. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I shrugged while stirring my chocolate milk. "Kinda, I never really remember my dreams. I just wake up in a cold sweat screaming. All I know is that they are terrifying and that I should be happy I can't remember them. I never really push my luck with the recalling thing."

"I can't blame you. I wish I couldn't remember my dreams. They haunt me even while the sun's up," she said.

"I don't need dreams to do that, I have enough memories," I stated chuckling darkly.

"You're much too old for your age," Natasha said.

"Yeah, well I was forced to grow up pretty quickly," I told her. "My family dynamic wasn't always the best place to raise a child. Sometimes I wonder if I have a fighting chance."

"You're on a team now. You don't have to worry about dying without someone trying to save you. Now I think I'm going to try my luck and go back to sleep. Go to bed, we have a full day of blue prints and Steve going on about his time in the 40s," she said. I smiled as she left. When I heard her door shut I said to myself,

"If only dying was what I was scared of." I was much more scared of becoming my parents, but I couldn't exactly tell anyone that. I finished my milk then headed back to bed. Natasha was right, chocolate milk does help.

"Miss Reed, you need to wake up. It is seven in the morning," JARVIS said.

"Thanks, semi-frightening AI system," I mumbled.

"No problem sarcastic and tired, SHIELD agent," he replied.

"Oh my gosh you have an attitude," I said. "That is hilarious." JARVIS wisely choose not to reply.

I changed into a light grey v-neck and dark skinny jeans. I pulled my auburn hair out of its braid and it lay in loose curls around my shoulders. After I put in my contacts, I slid on my leather ankle boots and walked out into the hallway. There was a magnificent aroma coming from the kitchen. When I walked in I found Steve making waffles. Thor, Barton, Banner, and Natasha were already eating. Tony was the only one who had yet to appear. Steve handed me a plate and I sat down. Already sitting on the table was the milk and a pot of coffee. I poured myself some coffee then poured a bit of milk into it. I took a bit of the waffles and they certainly were not what I was expecting. Even though I was tired and did not consciously expect them to taste a certain way, they still surprised me with how good they were. Apparently, Captain America makes great waffles.

"Good morning everyone, even you young female who everyone thinks is funnier than me," he stated.

"If you want, I'll never crack another witty one-liner," I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"No."

"Then why did you offer?" He whined.

"Your reaction," I replied shrugging. I saw a few lips twitch around the table.

"You're mean," he stated sitting across from me.

"Thanks," I replied.

Mingled conversation broke out around the table. I was content to listen, not really feeling up to participating. Tony was trying to plan a romantic date for Pepper and was bouncing ideas off of Bruce. Steve had since sat down and was talking with Barton about some really difficult work out regime that was supposed to keep you in tip-top shape. I wasn't really certain what Thor was talking to Natasha about. Whatever it was Thor was really passionate about it. I started clearing off the dishes and I was done before anyone really realized what I had done.

"Thanks," Banner said sounding surprised. I nodded.

After everything was put away, multiple screens came down from the ceiling and surrounded the table. Steve carried in some blueprints and spread them out across the table. I drew my knees up to my chin and listened as he pointed out weaknesses and defensible areas. There was a pattering of discrepancies with these blueprints. All of the blueprints left out the basement. Although, I am well aware that I haven't dealt with my family in almost two years, but I knew my parents pretty well. They liked having a basement. Generally it was a dungeon, but occasionally it was a safe room.

"Where are the basements?" I asked.

"There aren't any," Steve said as if it was obvious.

"There should be though," I told him.

"How would you know?" Banner asked.

"It is classified," I told them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natasha and Barton look at me weirdly.

"Well, un-classify it," Tony said.

"I can't not without permission from half a dozen people," I told them. "Look I'm here because I know about these people. And in my experience, they always have basements. If you look on the blueprints there will be some indication somewhere."

"You want us to take your word for it? As much as I like you, I don't trust you yet," Steve said.

"Nat and I will vouch for her. She may be young, but she's trustworthy," Clint said.

"Tony, Steve look at this. She's right," Bruce said. "There is a stairway here but, there isn't a corresponding one on the second floor, or any floor."

"Why do they have basements?" Thor asked no one.

"Torture chambers, dungeons, safe rooms," I rattled off.

"Torture chambers?" Steve asked looking appalled.

"Yeah, there evil rich people, what do you think they do to people who 'disappoint' them?" I asked.

"You make it sound like you have firsthand knowledge," Banner said.

"I do," was all I said. "I'm assuming JARVIS is a skilled hacking AI?"

"Of course, but the question is where should he hack? CIA, NSA, Homeland Security?"

"Somewhere that we wouldn't generally look," I mumbled. "Where did the blueprint come from?"

"SHIELD, they have copies of all state records," Steve said puzzled.

"This factory is in right outside of San Diego. High immigration rate, cheap labor. Can JARVIS hack into San Diego housing records?"

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Sir?" Said the posh British voice.

"Find the correct blueprints in San Diego's records," Tony said.

"Of course sir," JARVIS said.

"I hope you're right, because that basement must be hiding something," Steve said. I remained as stoic as I could without looking suspicious.

As JARVIS shifted through public and not-so-public records we continued to look at the blueprints. Barton and I would drop down on the roof where the electrical circuits are. I would absorb the electricity and plunge the large factory into darkness. The Barton and I would clear the top two floors of offices. Meanwhile Natasha, Thor, and Steve go in through the back. The Hulk, and Tony will do a heavy hit from the front. We will all meet at the non-existent staircase once we had cleared the building and destroyed as much as week could. Once we had cleared the basement, we were going to burn it to the ground.

"Redmond International is an International Computer and Technology front. While they get a good chunk of their cash from the tech, they also spend it on funding AIM and Red Room. Their son Xavier is running the front company while the parents are running evil company," Natasha said reading from a briefing.

"What about their daughter?" Banner asked. My heart lodged in my throat, but I did my best to remain calm.

"She died, apparently she was killed when the factory in Texas exploded," Natasha said. Instinctively I reached up behind my neck and felt where the lightning had shot through me.

"Good riddance, she'd probably end up like her folks," Tony said. I let out a shaky breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Steve who was beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Headache, happens more often than I would like. I have my migraine medication in my room. I'll be right back," I said. I shakily pushed myself away from the table and as calmly as I could, I walked to my room. I grabbed my SHIELD tablet and sent an email to Fury asking him if I could tell them who I was. The only thing I got was "Not yet." I don't know what he was playing at, but it wasn't even lying to them that bothered me.

Tony was right. I could've ended up like my family. They could be planning how to kill me if I had never been caught spying. There wasn't a part of me that regretted my decision to spy, I didn't regret being beaten and thrown out in the middle of a gamma thunderstorm. However, it worried me that I still had that evil gene, I could still switch sides. I stood up straight. No, I was not going to go down that road. There is no part of me that wanted that life. I am completely content with where I am now. It was going to stay that way. Tony was wrong, I am not evil. I walked back in feeling better.

"Feeling better?" Steve asked.

"A bit, the medicine is kicking in," I told him. I avoided Barton's stare. Although I actually did get headaches, it takes a lot longer for the medication to kick in and Barton knew that.

"Sir, I have the blueprint of the basement. I am printing it as we speak," the JARVIS said.

"Awesome, thanks buddy," Tony said running out of the room and up a couple of floor to the printer. A couple minutes later Tony set the blueprint down on the table.

"Whoa," was all I said.

In front of us was not a single floor basement. There were three underground floors. The top one was just offices, the bottom two were obviously made to accommodate assembly lines. There were secret escape tunnels and safe rooms that were virtually unbreakable. This was going to a lot more work than we originally thought. Thankfully, by this point everyone had forgotten about my little scene and were back to treating me normally. It took us another three hours to put a plan together. This one included explosives (I have never seen Barton so thrilled), lightning, and me on the roof alone.

"Why did you really freak out?" Barton asked after everyone had left the dining room.

"I was recalling some unpleasant memories, and it wasn't all a lie. I really was getting a headache," I told him. He looked me in the eyes and I did my best to look bored and convincing.

"Fine, but you should work on that classified thing of yours," he said.

"I know."

* * *

_What do you guys think so far? This one didn't take as long as the first on did thank goodness. So if y'all see any mistakes or think I am misrepresenting someone let me know. I want this to be authentic. However, please be respectful. Review, Favorite/Follow. _

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	3. That's How I Made A Moose Friend

**Chapter 3|| That's How I Made A Moose Friend**

It had been a month since we started planning. We had taken down two factories; one is Boston and one in Baltimore. Working in a team was a lot different that I had originally assumed. You watch everyone else's back, and then they watch yours. For the most part I'm around Thor, Barton, and Natasha. Occasionally, I'd end up next to Steve. Tony always stayed far away from me during the battles. I couldn't blame him. If I touched his suit, he'd be a sitting duck. He wouldn't be the only one affected, if I had absorbed the electrical pulses going through his suit they would end up poisoning me. We both consciously avoided each other while we were fighting.

Both fights I had plunged the technology front into darkness and then locked them on the upper floor. SHIELD would come through later and make sure they were all completely unaware of what was going on under the innocent front. Most of the time, the workers were completely oblivious to what was happening under their noses. The factory in Boston was harder to neutralize than the one in Baltimore. Baltimore only took about an hour, and most of it was spent corralling people to the upper floors. Boston however took the whole day, and most of that was spent fighting. I still had a nasty bruise on the side of my face from when someone pistol-whipped me. I was surprised that we could identify him after I sent so many volts of electricity through him. Eventually we were able to neutralize the factory, but we also walked away licking too many wounds.

It was four days until we hit the main factory. We all knew that they were learning from their mistakes. There were going to be more guards and more weapons. Although everyone did step up their training, I launched mine up on a rocket. Most of it was just learning weak points of the body and where I could zap someone and not have to worry about them. It was about six in the morning when I walked up the stairs to the gym. I slid my earphones in my ear and turned up I Am Empire. Along with being very encouraging band to listen to (because you can never have too much of that) they also have fast guitar riffs that I can practice my swords with.

Most of the time, I would just run through exercises and work on my swings. Tony actually had a training program that everyone would use. You put on the goggles and earphones, and you feel like you're actually being attacked. It was a very useful program that I used a lot. Today however I decided to work on my hand to hand combat. In Boston My swords were thrown out of my hands and I wasn't able to get to them quickly enough. My hand-to-hand combat skills were seriously lacking, even with my extra ability. Steve was kind enough to spar with me.

When I walked in he smiled kindly. I stretched for a couple moments then got into position with Steve facing me. He had his practice shield and I had gloves on my hands to lessen the shocks that would zap him when I touched him. Remembering some of the combat lessons I learned I watched how Steve stood and how he ran when he lunged at me. He was right handed so I always went for his left side. I landed a single blow on his left rib before I was pushed a few feet backward by the shield. I spun around for a side kick and Steve caught my leg. Using him as leverage, I used a trick I learned from watching Natasha. Jumping upwards, I kicked his chest and he let go of me. I landed on my hands and felt Steve running towards me. Flipping backwards I narrowly avoided his grasp. With my legs slightly apart, I squared my shoulders.

Decided it was my turn to be on the offensive I charged at him. Instead of hitting him head on like he was expecting, I slid under him touching his ankles shocking him. While he was unbalances I shocked the back of his knees and I was able to land a square kick to his back which left him tumbling forward. He recovered quickly and spun around. Running towards me I jumped behind a pillar and pushed myself towards some of the work out equipment. I had agility on my side. Steve was a lot bigger than I was, and by running a dodging I could keep him off balance. I jumped into the boxing ring that Tony used and Steve followed.

I ran to the corner and balanced myself on the pole that held ropes. Praying my aim was as good as it used to be; I clenched my legs and jumped for Steve. Thankfully, my aim was true and I was able to wrap my arm around his neck and my legs around his diaphragm. Although I made sure that my hands didn't come into contact with anything that could be harmful, I'm sure the feeling wasn't pleasant. When combined with my choke hold, I was able to bring him down.

"I surrender," he choked out. Quickly, I let go. "You're tougher than you look."

"Thanks, I try," I told him.

"If you work on the strength of your punches you'll be able to take anyone down. I'd suggest hitting the punching bags for an half an hour until we leave," he said. I nodded jumped out of the boxing rings.

* * *

"Interesting childhood stories, anyone?" Tony asked.

"When I was but a young boy on Asgard it was a long standing tradition to try and capture the Bilgesnipe. When it was my turn to do my family proud, I jumped up on its back and rode it like a horse. It was a short, but arduous journey for my nine years of age. Alas, I had wrestled it to the ground and managed to kill it and bring it to my father. I was not aware however that killing a Bilgesnipe was frowned upon because of their magical uses," Thor told us. I snorted into my hot chocolate.

"What about you Legolas?" Tony inquired.

"Oh you know typical kid stuff. Nothing to special to talk about," Barton skillfully avoided the question. Although I didn't know much about his past, I did know that it wasn't the best childhood.

"Okay then, kid, you must have something interesting to share," Tony said looking at me. I thought about it for a moment.

"When my brother and I were younger we would visit our grandparent at their cabin up in Canada. My brother and I were very competitive. I can't remember exactly how it was started but we started trying to see who could jump on a moose from the tree branches and ride it. My brother had already done it once with my cousin. Although, looking back on it now, I think it was a lie and he was trying to see if I got hurt. Sucks for him, I was pretty good at stuff like that. Needless to say, there was a moose grazing and I jumped from the branch and landed on its back. Surprisingly, it didn't kick me off. It kinda mooed then kept on grazing. That is how I made my first moose friend," I told them.

"You tried to ride a moose?"

"Then it became your friend?"

"Well, yeah. I never said it wasn't weird," I said holding my hands up.

"Your brother doesn't sound very nice," Steve pointed out. I snorted.

"He isn't. He's a narcissistic sociopath. Like ten times worse than Tony, and violent," I told them.

"Family reunions must be fun," snorted Natasha.

"Dinner is here!" Pepper exclaimed from the hallway.

We all walked into the dining room where fifteen boxes of pizza sat. Since no one else seemed keen to do it, I helped Pepper pass out plates and napkins. Out of everyone in the building, I gravitated toward Pepper the most. She was a nice sense of normalcy. In a very gentleman like fashion, Tony pulled her chair out for her. Although I was surprised with the gesture, I didn't show it. If nothing else could be said about Tony, he certainly loved his girlfriend.

Dinner was more or less a boisterous affair. I think that everyone was trying to forget about the impending battle. Steve and Thor had a pizza eating contest. Somehow Steve managed to beat Thor by half a slice of pizza. The final score was twenty-seven to twenty-seven and one half. After dinner we all played stupid board games and card games. Trying to play Mafia with three spies and a super soldier was ridiculously hard. We ended up giving up on that when no one would talk. Playing Spoons with everyone was a lot of fun, though. The table held up quite well considering Thor knocked it over twice trying to reach for a spoon. Barton ended up elbowing me in the eye. That is when I decided to call it a night. Even after apologizing quite a few times, I still shocked Barton hard enough to leave a sizeable bruise.

Taking a warm shower and trying to calm myself down enough to sleep, I found I was still wired. I walked over to the arm chair across from the TV and turned it on. There were old reruns of Firefly on. Although I never actually watched the series when it was on, I watched it a lot while recovering from my escapade a couple years ago. Nathan Fillion is one of my favorite actors. Eventually my eyes started to droop and I found myself turning off the television and curling up in the bed. I asked JARVIS to wake me up at seven tomorrow instead of my usual six. He obliged and I fell asleep.

For the first time in two weeks I woke up in a cold sweat shouting. Snapping my mouth shut I went to splash water on face. Part of me really wanted to know what had me so worked up; the other part was incredibly grateful I didn't remember. I walked out to the kitchen in and stopped short when I heard Tony talking to Pepper.

"Pep, she isn't who she says she is. I can't find files for her parents anywhere!" Tony exclaimed.

"Do you think Fury would've sent her here if she was a security risk?" Pepper asked.

"What if Fury doesn't know? What if she is a spy? What if she is working for the Redmonds?" He asked. I couldn't take it. Fury told me I couldn't tell them, but I could at least tell Tony to get him off my back?

"I can't tell you, you know," I said quietly, startling the couple.

"Lake he wasn't—" Pepper started.

"He was and I'm not angry or anything," I said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Tony asked.

"It was a direct order from Fury. However," I started.

"I love howevers," Tony interrupted me. I glared.

"JARVIS find the file called Project River," I said.

"Of course," said the British AI. A few minutes later a screen came down from the ceiling and the family photo I gave SHIELD popped up.

"You're their dead daughter," Tony breathed. His eyes scanned the file at a quick pace. "You were a spy since you were thirteen, then they tried to kill you."

"Tada," I said dryly. "Neither of you can tell anyone unless absolutely necessary. No more comments about my family either."

"Wait, so your brother is Xavier? Your story makes a lot more sense now," Tony said. "That sucks, kid."

"That is putting it mildly," I responded. "I'm going to grab some water and go to bed. Remember you can't tell anyone."

"We wouldn't dare," Pepper said. She stood up and hugged me in a very motherly way. I hugged her back thankful for the gesture.

"Goodnight," I whispered. Pepper smiled, and Tony was still reading through the file. I knew Fury was going to be angry, but I couldn't deal with it anymore. Some had to know. Screw you morals.

* * *

"Today is the day," Natasha said smiling.

"Yay, I can't wait to go kill people!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ah, my young friend," Thor said. "Battle is a glorious thing! Your enthusiasm is shared."

"You don't get sarcasm do you?" I asked him.

"What is this sarcasm you speak of? Is it a type of fighting?" He inquired.

"You know what, after we finish this I think I'll teach you what sarcasm is and how to use it," I stated.

"That would be most appreciated," he said.

"Jane won't be happy. She enjoys his lost puppy look," Banner stated. I gave him a weird look.

"Darcy told me," was his only justification.

"Good morning my motley crew of superheroes," Tony exclaimed coming in with Pepper.

"Good luck today guys," Pepper said. She gave each of us a hug. However when she gave me mine she whispered, "Don't die this time."

"No promises," I replied equally as quite. She frowned pulling away, but still went to the elevator.

"Well then what are we waiting for? To the jet!" Exclaimed Tony.

Throughout the plane ride to San Diego, California Tony was shooting me worried glances. It was not unnoticed by Natasha who was next to me. I placed my earphones in my ear to avoid conversation and give me a good reason to close my eyes. Relaxing into the seat, I started to mentally prepare myself for the battle ahead. My somewhat happy demeanor changed to a very cold and stoic demeanor. I relaxed my muscles and drifted into a trance like state. I was fully aware of everything going on around me, but I was relaxed and not worried about it. When we were only an hour away I opened my eyes and took out my earphones. Shoving them in my backpack I looked over my gear and made sure I had everything. I had rope, dozens of zip ties, a gun, and my broad swords. I had my hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a grey beanie pinned to my hair. I went ahead and took it off so I wouldn't lose it. I stowed that in my backpack as well.

Making sure the explosives and medical equipment were also in the backpack, I tried to push away the gut feeling something bad was going to happen. I've had this feeling twice, once on my thirteenth birthday when I found out my parents funded evil and on my fifteenth birthday when I was caught spying. Both of those days were pretty horrible. I felt the descent of the plane and started unbuckling from the seat. Once Clint and I had our personal effects stored in the jet and our backpacks on our backs we parachuted out of the plane.

Landing on the edge of the property outside of the electric fence, we let the team know we were fine. Sneaking up to the fence, I absorbed the electricity in the fence and Clint cut it with wire clippers. We slipped under it and found our way to where the secret tunnels let out. Placing and hiding the explosives while also hiding from the guards was a juggling act, by the time we finished my knees and legs were cramping uncomfortably. We slipped back out of the fences and after hearing that everyone was in position, we hit the detonator. Everyone was successfully trapped in the building. Grinning at Barton we ran towards the building.

After we had corralled the civilians outside we found our way to the non-existent stair case. There was a wall where it should've been. The Hulk wanted to smash but luckily Steve quelled him before any damage could be done. I ran my hand over the smooth wall. My mother had a flair for the dramatics; there must be a secret latch or pressure point around here. When I saw the painting a couple feet away I grinned, turning the corner of the cheap imitation, the wall slid into itself and led us down a secret staircase.

"Nice one," Tony said.

"Hey," I said holding him back for a moment. "If something happens to me today Project River is unclassified tell them everything and that I'm sorry I kept it from them."

"Nothing is going to happen," Tony said so fiercely that it made the hair on my arms raise.

"Hopefully."

We caught up to the rest of the Avengers who didn't notice our absence. There was a metal door and a key pad and retinal scanner. Natasha plugged in some type of device and the door opened. The Hulk was the first through and he smashed everything he could set his meaty hands on. Surprisingly there weren't as many guards as I thought there was going to be. Even though there were more than Baltimore and Boston combined, I expected more. We fought through most of the men easily. They were well armed, but we were The Avengers. Occasionally I heard Steve yell for me to duck and a when I did his patriotic shield arced through the air.

I suffered the most injuries out of everyone. It seemed as if they were trying extra hard to kill me. It made me wonder if my parents knew I was alive or not. As far as I knew, they thought I was dead. Not as if I could blame them. My cousins were pretty stupid they probably thought I was dead when they threw me in that field. Not to mention my hair isn't the bright blonde anymore. It wasn't until I felt a strong pair of arms around my neck and the familiar bone chilling voice, did I realize that they knew I wasn't dead.

"Attention Avengers, if anyone makes another move, I'll take her head off," my brother said holding my own sword against my neck.

I struggled against him as he pulled me backwards, but he was still too strong and no matter how many times I shocked him, it was as if he was immune. I kicked him in a very sensitive spot and before I could do anything I felt a sharp pain through my side. Xavier had stabbed me. Coughing up blood, I felt very lightheaded. A few seconds later I was unconscious.

* * *

_I am not even sorry for the cliff hanger. Well, I am bit. The next one has Iron Man 3 spoilers so beware. Review, favorite, and all that jazz. _

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	4. It's Barton's Turn

**Chapter 4|| It's Barton's Turn *Iron Man 3 Spoilers***

"Lake!" I yelled and lunged for her, but someone held me back. Xavier took her in his arms and said something that shocked almost all of us.

"Sorry, I think I want to take care of my sister." He walked backwards up the stairs and then escaped. When the door shut, the Hench men charged towards us.

All of us rather infuriated with the sudden turn of events, attacked with such a fury that surprised even us. Within ten minutes we had run to the roof of the building and watched as the helicopter took off. Thor and Iron Man launched into action and followed the helicopter. They were immediately engulfed in fury of bullets. I launched dozens of arrows in hope that they might hit their target and Captain launched his shield only to be lost in the inky blackness. Twenty minutes later Thor and Iron Man were back saying they lost them in the storm. As if on cue, thunder struck and everyone flinched.

* * *

We were all silent in the jet as we flew back to the Tower. We piled into the living room where Pepper was anxiously waited. Tony, who had since taken off the suit, embraced her. It was so loving and sad that I felt the need to look away. He whispered something to her and her face fell, but that was soon replaced by a very motherly looking fury. Her fists clenched and she pulled out her phone. Before she left to make calls, she said,

"Tony you need to tell them what she said the other night."

"What did she say?" Nat and I asked simultaneously.

"JARVIS pull up Project River," Tony said ignoring us.

"Tony. What. Did. She. Say?" asked Natasha through clenched teeth.

"A couple nights ago, Lake overheard Pepper and I talking about how I thought she was a spy for the Redmonds. I was wrong, by the way. It was completely opposite. Her past, though, is completely false," Tony said with rare seriousness.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about a cover up," I said. "I was her first teacher and mentor."

"Her real name was Lake Redmond," said Tony loudly. Everyone froze.

"'Tis a false testimony! Our young friend is not as treacherous as though people!" Exclaimed Thor.

"Well yeah, that's why she was an insider spy for them," Tony explained.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"Would you?" Pepper asked coming back in the room. "SHIELD knows, most of the computer programming staff will be searching for any sign of her as well. Fury also said that he knew you accessed the file."

"Thanks Pep," Tony said kissing her temple. I glanced at Nat who was sitting very calmly. I knew that look; anyone who was in her path could start digging their graves.

"Tony can you please tell us what happened?" Asked Dr. Banner. "I need to know what is going on."

"Right sorry, look apparently when she was thirteen she found out that her family was funding evil everywhere and she didn't like it. Somehow she managed to have morals, go figure. Anyways she ended up causing a lot of trouble and was able to get the attention of SHIELD. She told them what she knew that made her a spy so that they could take down her family. Everything went rather smoothly for almost two years, then on her fifteenth birthday her brother found her looking at sensitive documents. He put two and two together. He ratted her out. They tortured her. Around the same time one of their factories exploded and caused a gamma storm. They dumped her in the field where it happened and left her for dead. That is the same storm where she was struck by lightning and got her powers. SHIELD found her two days later almost dead. She was in a coma for a month, then she received a new identity and became a SHIELD agent."

"We left her with the people that tried to kill her not even two years ago?" Exclaimed Steve. "There is no way she is alive! We have to find her."

"Sit down Steve," Banner said.

"Why?"

"Because yelling won't bring her back!" I exclaimed. "I need some air."

I stormed out of the building with my bow and replenished arrows. Finding my way on top of a tall New York skyscraper I watched the sky hoping that somewhere out there she was safe. She reminded me a lot of my brother. She didn't hate me, though. She looked up to me and I had let her down. I cursed loudly. Although she was awful at archery, I had taught so many other tricks and somehow it wasn't enough.

"She is a strong warrior," Thor from behind me. "She would not die from such mediocre attacks and methods."

"How did you find me?" I asked hoarsely.

"The loud swearing," he stated.

"Hmm," I stated.

"Your partner the Lady Natasha is here, I shall leave you alone," Thor stated. With that he swung his hammer and flew away.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said stiffly

"I'm not," she told me. Obviously she had seen through my lie.

"I feel responsible," I stated with no emotion evident in my voice.

"We all do, she wasn't even eighteen," Nat stated wrapping her arm around my waist. She leaned into my shoulder.

"Why didn't we know about her?" I asked.

"She didn't want us to. If I were to guess she was ashamed of her family. She said something a few weeks ago that she was scared, but after I had walked away assuming she meant she was scared of dying, she mumbled something like "I wish that is what I was scared of." I think she was scared she was going to turn into her family. She was scared of switching sides," she said softly.

"This is so messed up," I mumbled.

"Isn't everything?"

"I guess you're right. We certainly seem to attack trouble and pain don't we?" I asked. She snorted.

"Way too much for my taste," she replied.

* * *

"We think we found her," Fury said as we sat around the table in the bridge.

"Don't give us false hope, Fury," Natasha said.

"I am ninety-eight percent certain that this is where she is," he told Nat.

"That's good enough for me. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Not yet, we need to sort some things out," Fury stated.

"Sort things out?" Steve inquired. "Lake is probably dead and you want us to wait?"

"Well I was going to upgrade your weapons, but if you want to leave now be my guest," Fury said training his singular eye on Steve, who, impressively, held up to the stare off. "Give me twenty minutes."

Holding up to his side of the deal, twenty minutes later we all had impressive weaponry. Along with his shield, Steve now had three guns and a couple grenades. Natasha had three or four machine guns that she was stroking a little too fondly for my taste. Once again, I was thankful we were both on the same side. I had three quivers of various arrows that were painful and deadly. I was rather happy. Tony had on a heavy duty attack suit and Thor was wearing a frightening facial expression. Banner was trying to remain calm, but I knew that once we landed all bets were off. If I wasn't mistake he was looking forward to changing.

According to Fury, Lake was in Africa. We were flown out there immediately. The seven hours it took to get there was torturous. The only things we brought with us were our weapons. We had no plan and it was my professional opinion that we wouldn't need one. It probably wasn't smart to piss off six of the most powerful people in the world. I almost pitied the people who had to go up against Nat or Banner, almost. Tony called Pepper to let her know where he was going and the only thing I heard from the conversation was,

"I hope you kill the people who did this."

We were all very surprised to have heard that from the rather calm and collected Pepper Potts. I knew that she kicked butt when AIM tried to "change" her, but I don't think any of us knew the full extent of her fury until now. I was almost amused. We landed a couple miles south of the encampment and Banner was the first out. Immediately he changed into The Hulk. I've never heard the Hulk speak before but he very audibly said,

"They die."

"Couldn't have said it better myself rage monster," Tony said flying out to meet him.

"It's almost nightfall, let's wait until to attack. They won't see us coming," Steve said.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Nat said.

"You have to," he stated.

* * *

_It is pretty short, sorry. Review, favorite, follow. _

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	5. I Freak Damian Out

**Chapter 5|| I Freak Damian Out **

I woke up groggy and in pain. My palms hurt, my side hurt, and my head hurt. Before I opened my eyes I mentally took in my surroundings. I was in the dirt, lovely. Listening, I heard a jumble of voice, but they weren't near me. I doubted anyone was in the room I was in, but I still counted it as a possibility. Also, I was only wearing socks. That irked me. Those were my favorite boots. My wrists were bound with two zip ties, grudgingly I recognized their forethought. I also realized I was in a tank top and my dirty jeans. My leather jacket I was wearing in the building wasn't on me.

My eyes blinked open and I found myself looking at the top of an orange tent. Groaning I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain in my side kept me down. Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed myself down. I turned my head to the right and saw the opening of the tent. There were two very burly shadows standing guard. Turning my head to the left, I saw a small table and a chair. Scooting towards it slowly, I managed to pull myself upright. My whole body ached. Leaning against the chair, I saw the small lamp in the corner of the medium sized tent. Other than that there was nothing else in the tent. I heard the tent flap open and my brother walked in.

"You're awake," he said sounding impressed. "You've been unconscious for at least thirty six hours."

"Right," I replied.

"You're not happy to see me?" He asked with false disappointment.

"Not particularly," I replied not in the mood for this.

"How's your pain?" He asked.

"Painful," I stated flatly.

"We dug the metal pieces out of your hands," he stated.

"I figured. How did you avoid dying? I shot you with more than a fatal amount of voltage," I mumbled.

"Rubber suit," he told.

"How did you find out I was alive?" I inquired.

"Can't give away all the secrets now can we?" He sneered.

"I do not feel like doing this. What do you want?" I asked calmly and emotionless.

"Fine, just take the fun out of everything. We already know you work for SHIELD, but what we want to know is why you had those metal pieces in your hands and how you became involved with The Avengers," he asked.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"Well?" He prompted. I let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm not going to say anything," I told him. He back handed me.

"Well, you're going to suffer for you silence," Xavier sneered. I sighed.

"Go for it."

"I don't think that you understand how dire the situation is that you are in," he hissed.

"I understand I'm not getting out of this alive. I understand that you're a heartless person with some ridiculous vendetta against me. I understand that no matter how much you hurt me, I'm not giving you anything," I growled. He smirked and hit me hard enough to knock me unconscious.

* * *

I felt someone slap my cheek. Blinking my eyes open, I saw my mother. Setting my jaw, I tried sitting up. It didn't work. She helped me up on a chair and I felt someone grip my shoulders. Looking behind me, I saw my cousin Derek. My mother cut through my zip ties then zip tied them back to the arms of the chair. They did the same to my ankles. My mother walked up behind me and pulled my hair back with a hair tie. I was dying to ask what they were going to do.

"Long time no see, sweetie," my mother said kindly. I resisted the urge to snort. "I brought you some food and water."

"How kind," I replied. I made my tone light, but it was obvious I was being sarcastic.

Ignoring my comment she held a canteen of water to my lips. Pretending I wasn't actually so parched I could drink the whole thing, I sipped cautiously. I wasn't certain they didn't poison it. By the smile lining my mother's face I knew they had. Since there was no one I could survive without water or food, I dealt with it. Grinning my mother pulled up another chair from behind me.

"Okay, Lake darling," she started. "What happened after you were left in the field?"

"I passed out," I replied.

"Okay, what happened after that?"

"I dunno, I was unconscious," I replied.

"Well, surely the must've have told you what happened," my mother prodded.

"Well, obviously," I said. My mother waited for me expectantly.

"Look, we laced scopolamine in your drink and food. Soon you'll start singing like a bird," my mother said when she realized I wasn't going to talk.

"Okay, go for it," I told her. I guess she wasn't aware that scopolamine worked in the 20s, not so much now. I bit down on my tongue and waited for a few minutes. When my mother decided that I was "drugged enough" she started the questions again.

"Why were you fighting with the Avenger?"

"Why were there metal flakes in your hand?"

"How did you know where are factories were?"

"When did you become an Avenger?"

When I didn't answer her questions, she nodded to Derek. I felt something sharp press up against my neck. Rolling my eyes I watched as my mother threatened me with an "untimely" death. Frankly, I was dead either way. Keeping my mouth shut she called for Damian, who was Derek's brother. They were still big, burly, and stupid enough to beat me, but not kill me. She told them to rough me up a bit, and then she would come back and see if I would talk.

I could deal with the pain. Pain was something that I was accustomed to. Eventually I wouldn't be subjugated to it and then I wouldn't have to deal with family anymore. There was a part of me that wanted to give up. It wanted to sing like a bird then greet death like an old friend. However, the other part of me, the strong and determined part, wanted to hold on. It wanted to glue my jaw shut and hold out hope that somehow I would be rescued. I wasn't sure if I was going to be rescued. One of Damian's punched was a bit too hard and he knocked me unconscious.

_I was back at SHIELD. We were all sitting around the briefing table in the bridge of the Hellicarrier. Fury was looking ominous as always. I doubt Fury knew how not to be ominous, but there was something off about him. Natasha and Clint were stony faced, but anyone could see how broken they looked. Tony was in his Iron Man suit and was talking to himself. He looked very disoriented. Steve's eyes were watering and I thought he was going to cry. Bruce was nowhere to be found. Looking at the surveillance tape that was playing on the table, I saw the Hulk in the containment unit roaring. Thor was pacing back and forth. I wasn't sure what had them all so sad. _

_ "She was a good warrior. She will be remembered as a Midgardian hero," stated Thor. _

_ "I never got to hit her for not telling her about her past," Natasha mumbled. _

_ "I really did like her, even if I didn't say so," Tony replied. _

_ "We lost her. She wasn't even eighteen," Barton mumbled. _

_ Fury dropped a file folder on the table. It was open and I saw my picture paper clipped to the side. It was the first photo I took once I had recovered. My hair was really bushy, but I looked happy even though I wasn't smiling. On a piece of paper in bold, red letter __**KIA**__ was stamped over my name. A sob escaped my throat. I was dead. They weren't coming for me because I was already dead. I tried desperately to get their attention. I screamed, I poked, and I even tried to tackle Steve. They didn't notice. _

_ "We're sorry, Lake," Barton mumbled. He stood up and walked out of the bridge. Slowly, one-by-one, each Avenger left. Hopelessness and dread filled me. I guess I really hadn't come to terms with my imminent death. _

I woke up gasping for breath. Instead of air I was met with a face full of water. Coughing and spluttering, I was pulled up my shoulders. I shook my wet hair from my face and blinked my eyes. My father stood in front of me. His cold, lifeless stare held me captive for a moment until he turned his back. Realizing I was kneeling on the ground, I tried to get my bearings. My hands were zipped tied together behind my back. Two different hands that belonged to two separate people held my shoulders.

"What an awful nightmare you were having," my father said. His voice was a lot deeper and colder than I remembered.

"I can never remember what they were about. Not that I try too hard, granted," I said shrugging. Although for the most part that was true, I remembered this dream vividly. It gave me goose bumps and made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"How did you get your power? How did you get on the Avengers?" He asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine," I replied.

He nodded to the people behind me and they pushed me back in the water. I didn't struggle, holding my breath really wasn't that difficult. My lung capacity was pretty impressive. About a minute later I was pulled up. Coughing and spluttering, I regarded my father coldly. Even though I appeared to be disoriented by the new way to motivate my answering, I was trying to buy enough time to escape. Maybe I wasn't going to be rescued, but I wasn't going to lie down and die. My dream told me that wasn't an option.

"You will answer me," my father hissed. "Or you will die."

"Death is but the next great adventure," I replied calmly.

"Did you just quote Harry Potter to me? You're being tortured and somehow it makes sense to quote a novel?" My father asked.

"Well yeah," I replied.

His lips started twitching. "What is your superpower and how did you come by it?"

"It isn't a super power, just a series of unfortunate events," I replied thoughtfully. Maybe it was stupid to poke the bear, but in past experiences when my family is pissed off they spill secrets.

"We cannot replicate your abilities without you explaining how you got them!" My father yelled. After his outburst he realized what he said. "Get back to the chair. We're done for the day."

Derek and Damian tied me back to the chair and closed the tent flaps. The next few hours I spent listening and watching. I found that the guards changed in front of my tent when the sun set. I learned that Damian brought me food and untied my left hand five minutes before the sun set. I also learned that Damian was freaked out by me. Listening was something that Barton taught me how to do. For hours upon hours he would turn out the lights in the training room and have agents walk around, things fall, and people whisper. After nearly six months of practice I could easily determine where something was within a few feet of accuracy. It was a very helpful skill. I remembered those hours spent in the training room very vividly.

_I sat in the lower left corner of the room today. Yesterday I was in the upper right. Barton had woken me up at three in the morning. Apparently, it was supposed to train me to be hyper-aware even when tired. So here I was, crouched down on the ground waiting for a sound. This had been going on for five months now. It was a nice skill to have, but the training and practice required was incredibly taxing. I heard footsteps, and like I was supposed to I called out what I could learn. _

_ "Footsteps, boots, head northwest away from me. Twenty feet to my right," I called out. _

_ "Good job. You were six inches off. They are nineteen feet and six inches to the right," Barton called out. "Next noise." _

_ I always wondered who he got to help with these things. I ruled out Natasha, because most of the footsteps were male and the ones that weren't had such uneven breathing I doubted they were a field agent. Tonight, however, I wondered if it was the Black Widow in the training room with me. I heard something whizzing through the air and I quickly ducked. There was the sound of glass hitting the wall behind me and I growled profanities under my breath. _

_ "That wasn't necessary, chucking that at my head, thank you," I said. _

_ "Sure it was. It has everything to do with this training. Where did it come from?" Barton asked. _

_ "It came from my two o'clock," I said. "If I had to guess by the breathing he or she is about four meters away." _

_ "Good job. You're right." _

_ "Really," I muttered sarcastically. "I haven't been doing this so long for nothing."_

_ "Don't be snarky. I'm teaching you something that will come in handy sometime," Barton's voice said. _

_ "Yeah, I'll let you know when I use it," I said. _

If I get out of here, I'll be certain to give Barton the biggest hug and thank him for making me learn that stupid skill. Even though I heard tons of voices, sounds, footsteps, and other various noises. I had a vague map planned out in my head. I was towards the middle of the encampment and there was a soldier sleeping tent on either side of me. However, the tent behind me was rarely used. Most of the voices I heard where male. The female voices I heard were far away from my tent, though.

That night I fell asleep to the sound of a radio broadcasting bad pop music and the sound of my brother barking orders at someone. Oddly enough, both those noises were rather therapeutic. I realized that my time was running out and if I was going to escape I needed to do so soon. I fell into the light slumber. I had another nightmare again, and like the last time I remembered it. It was the same scene over and over again. They thought I was dead and they had given up hope. When I woke up and found my brother, I realized that I couldn't give up hope. Hope was the last thing I had.

The pattern of my first day continued for a couple of days. I would be _motivated_ to talk by my brother, my mother, and my father. My father's motivation tactics were the worst. I think the more I infuriated him the more pain and torment he caused. I had at least three broken ribs, a fractured arm that might be broken, and my nose will probably need plastic surgery after this is all over. Somehow through the whole thing I remained hopeful.

On the third day of this pattern, the air smelt weird. There was a damp feel to it, as well. It was going to rain. This was what I had been waiting for. Damian was due to arrive with my food and water any moment now. I would finally make my move. Mentally, I made the finishing touches to plan and listened closer than before to make sure my mental map was correct. I saw Damian coming towards the tent and it took a lot of effort to grin when he walked in. He even brought his pistol, how cute.

* * *

_Okay, so here it is! Unfortunately I am caught up to the chapters I have previously written, so updates won't be as quick. Feel free to review guys. I'm really curious what y'all think of the story. Follow, Favorite, Review and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger. _  
_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	6. The Witch Doctor Worships Bruce Banner

**Chapter 6|| The Witch Doctor Worships Bruce Banner**

"Here is your food," Damian said.

Cautiously, he walked closer to me and pointed the pistol at my head while he cut the zip tie to my left hand. He carefully placed the plate in my lap and stepped back a singular step. I grabbed the small piece of bread I was provided with and took a small bite. When I saw Damian avert his eyes to look somewhere other than me, I reached out and broke his trigger finger quickly. The gun dropped and I quickly reached for it. Thankfully, I was able to pick it up before he could understand what was going on.

"Say anything and I'll shoot you in the knee and you won't die, but you will have to answer to my father," I hissed. His eyes widened in fear. "Cut the other ones off, please."

He quickly pulled out the knife and cut my ankles and other wrist. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and quickly knocked him out with the butt of the gun. Picking up the knife that fell, I realized how much damage they actually did to me. If I didn't die getting out of this camp, I certainly would if I didn't find help for these injuries. Pushing that sobering thought aside, I limped to the back of my tent. Listening, I determined there was no one close enough to worry about. As quietly as I could manage I cut the back of the tent and slipped out with the pistol held up at shoulder height.

It started drizzling seconds after I had walked outside. I was careful of all my injuries. I didn't want to over exert myself unless absolutely necessary. The rain covered me well enough that I was able to see them coming before they saw me. The closer I got to escaping the more nervous I became. Although I had run into half a dozen people, I still felt like they were just letting me escape. Still I kept my guard up.

I had taken the jacket of someone who I had knocked unconscious and the shoes of the first girl I came across. Thankfully her feet were only slightly larger than mine. I was about twenty meters from the camp before I heard the alarm sound that I was gone. Only a dozen or so meters separated me from the small forest of trees. I was heading north and was able to tell from the setting sun. Hearing the pounding of footsteps behind me, I crept closer to the ground. I only straightened when I arrived at the forest. The brush along with the rain covered me enough that I was able to escape into the trees and loose the people following me.

That was a short lived thought. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind. Anger rushed through me. I did not get this close only to be brought back. I elbowed the person who was holding me, the turned around and swiped the knife across their abdomen. When I got a good look at the person, I found it was Xavier. He looked so offended that I had slashed him. I saw Derek a few feet away and aimed the gun at him and fired a warning shot to discourage him coming any closer.

"You can run and keep your lives or you can fight me and die," I stated.

"I'll take my chances," Growled Xavier. I kicked him and he tripped on the slippery forest ground. I shot him in the shoulder and said.

"Remember I spared your life," I hissed. I shot another shot at Derek who took off away from us.

Backing away slowly from Xavier, I walked a long enough distance that I was certain he wouldn't be following me. Then I turned and started jogging. I doubted that they would send people after me. They had hurt me pretty badly; they probably doubt that I would make it through the night. Personally, I would think the same thing. I remember some of my SHIELD training. Hopefully, I could recognize some berries or something I could eat and not die from.

I didn't stop limping. Unfortunately, I couldn't run or even jog, so I was limited to fast paced limping. It hurt like hell, but I was moving. Thanking my lucky stars my leg wasn't broken, I kept up the pace. I was glad I had the forethought to take the canteen of water with me, so when I collapsed under the shade of a tree I took a sip. Since my departure from the camp I had only had enough to keep me hydrated.

There was a small alcove under the tree. After making sure there wasn't anything in there was could speed up my death, I settled myself into the alcove and camouflaged myself. The small alcove was damp which helped with my lack of water and keeping my body temperature normal. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew for a fact I was not in North America. Willing myself to keep calm, I managed to slip into a light slumber. My dream differed from the past few nights, but it still left me horrified.

_"We found her," Fury said to the stony face Avengers. _

_ "So? We don't care. She lied to us; she kept who she was a secret. We don't want to see her anymore," Steve said. _

_ "I hope she dies out there. She deserves it," Barton hissed. _

_ "I can't believe she thought that we would care about her. She is a Redmond. If your born evil, you're always evil," seethed Natasha. _

It was a short dream, but it left me breathless and wondering why my mind was trying to sabotage me. I looked outside and found it dark. Quietly, I snuck out of my hiding spot and started limping again. My whole body was on fire with pain. It took most of my strength to keep walking and not pass out. Looking down, I realized that I was bleeding badly. My vision was starting to blur. Dred began to well inside of me; I had only woken up long enough to walk a few meters. Wildly, looking around for a place to hide myself, I ended up passing out before I found anything. Another dream plagued me this time. This one was still somber, but more encouraging.

_"Where is the camp? When we last scanned there were at least twenty tents parked here!" Tony exclaimed. _

_ "There are tracks heading in the other direction, but there are footsteps leading this way," Natasha said. The Hulk huffed loudly and lumbered towards the forest before everyone else. He let out a roar and they raced to him thinking that they had found me. _

_ "Hulk…what? You're not Lake, you're Xavier her brother," Tony stated. _

_ "She isn't my sister and I am not her brother. She is dead to us. She is probably really dead out there somewhere," he snarled. Barton held an arrow at his heart. _

_ "What did you do to her?" Barton asked. _

_ "You're Agent Barton aren't you?" Xavier asked. "She considers you family. I heard her talking in her sleep. Apparently she believes you left her for dead and you don't want to see her anymore." _

_ "Yeah, well she is family, now the man holding the arrow to your heart asked you a question, son, I'd answer it," Steve said. _

_ "She shot me and limped that way. We beat her pretty badly, too. She is probably dead," Xavier taunted. _

_ "You guys go on, The Hulk and I will take care of Xavier," Natasha said. _

_ "I almost feel sorry for you," Barton said. Adjusting his aim he let his arrow fly and penetrate on the opposite shoulder of the bullet wound. _

I felt a cool cloth on my face. My first thought was that my family had found me again. However, when the soft voice was murmuring a lullaby in a different language, I doubted that was where I was. Blinking my eyes opened, I found I was in a small hut. There was an old lady next to me who was attending to my many wounds. She smiled a toothy grin when she saw my open eyes. Talking in rapid African dialect, it took me a moment to recognize what it was. When I did identify, I asked her to repeat what she had said.

"You are badly hurt and there is only so much we can do for you. Even the Shaman can't help you. How did you get this hurt?"

"I help stop bad people from hurting innocent people. I guess this time I was the one they hurt," I told her.

"Do not take me so naïve. I know torture when I see it," she said.

"Well, what I said still stands true," I told her.

"You cannot be more than seventeen," she said smearing a salve on my stomach. I hissed in pain.

"I am almost eighteen. Two months, if my dates are correct. They might not be, though," I explained.

"Is there a way that we can reach anyone for you? The nearest town with a telephone is a day drive, but I think that we can manage. The village in enthralled with you. They found you half dead," she said.

"No, a telephone won't be necessary. Do you have any black and blue cloth?" I asked.

"Of course," the lady said.

"Tie it to the top branch of a tall tree around here. My friend will find it soon," I told her. Silently I added, _if they haven't given up hope for me._

"I will let my son know. You need rest. Then you can tell me who you really are," she told me kindly.

"Only if you do the same," I said.

"How else is it done?" She asked. Chuckling, I winced and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly this time and thankfully when I woke up I didn't remember my dream, if I had one at all.

I felt the rough, course fabric of the mattress under my back and looked down. My tank top had been cut long enough to keep everything covered, but short enough that most of my stomach was visible. Looking at the bruising and cuts on my stomach, I nearly threw up. Most of my stomach was black and purple except for the places where there was dried blood. I determined that I was in a sarong under the light blanket that covered my legs. The door to the hut opened and the same old lady from early walked in.

"You're up!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, for helping me. I would've died out there. I don't know how to repay you all," I told her. She gripped my hand and smiled.

"Reward us with some stories and who you are," she replied. I knew I couldn't tell her much, but I settled for the basics.

"My family, they are evil people. I didn't like that. I gave information to some people who could stop them. My family found out what I was doing and they tried to kill me. I ended up being tossed in a field where there had been a recent gamma explosion," I explained.

"Gamma? Like the cause of the Hulk?" She asked. "When my grandson visits he tells me about the outside world."

"Yes, the same thing. But I don't become the she-hulk. My cells mutated and when I was struck by lightning I was able to absorb the energy. It gave me the ability to do that with anything that runs on electricity. I joined the Avenger and planned to help them finish taking down my family. I was captured and tortured. They wanted to replicate what happened to me."

"The Avengers, are they coming to rescue you?" She asked.

"I don't know, I really don't," I said. My voice broke at the end and she gave my hand another squeeze. "What about you?"

"I was born here in this village eighty-seven years ago," she started. "I was the only child who survived the sickness in the village. I had a lovely childhood, it was hard though. We struggled for food and water. Then the village relocated and many kids started attending a nearby school. I was able to go all the way until I was sixteen, then my mother got sick and died soon after. I took over as the caregiver in my family. Three years later I was married to a lovely man who I had seven kids with. They all managed to survive. The village thinks that my family has a strong gene that means we can survive anything. My husband was killed a few years ago when a jaguar attacked the village. He was a brave man."

She told me about her seven children and how three of them ended up going to America and wanted to bring the rest of their family too. She told me about how one of her sons moved to South Africa and is a trader with the tribes and people of South Africa. He only has one son, but that grandson visits a lot. Her grandson really likes superheroes and loves the Avengers a lot. I smiled at that, I could see how he would. Once she had finished her tale, she went to check on dinner.

"What is your name?" I asked. "I'm Lake."

"My name is Mali."

Over the next three days Mali nursed me and by the third day I was able to stand up with the help of her grandson. Her grandson was a farmer and would always come over for dinner. Mali would help sit up on the small cot and we would eat together. They were both very interesting people to listen to. Her grandson, Akua, had a wife and was expecting a child very soon. It was like this for another three days, until I heard a car drive up. My body seized with fear and Mali covered me up and told me to pretend I was dead.

"We saw the cloths, on the tree. We were wondering if you had a girl here. She is young, red-ish hair and tall. She would be badly hurt," I heard a familiar voice say. Relief washed through me when I recognized Barton.

"He is my friend," I told Mali. She smiled and helped me up.

With Mali's help I limped to the door of the hut and saw Barton a few feet away. Forgetting that I would probably hurt myself again, I ran for him. I wrapped my arms around him and I started bawling. It was really embarrassing. I tried to stop, but I was just so happy and relieved. Mali clicked at me for running and not taking it easy. On any other day her glare would've scared my pants off, but I was safe now.

"You found me," I mumbled through tears.

"Of course we did. You didn't think we would let them take you, did you?" Barton asked. When I didn't respond he pulled away. "Lake, you didn't think that did you."

"I lied to you all, my mind came up with the possibility," I mumbled. Barton's usually stony features softened.

"You're so lucky you're hurt, otherwise I would yell at you for being so stupid," he said hugging me again.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"We split up. I should probably contact them and tell them I found you," he said. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

Barton let Mali take me back inside the hut where she made sure that I didn't open any wounds. Once she was certain that I was in the same amount of health I was before I tackled Barton, she said that we would fest tonight. A few minutes later Barton came back in with Steve and Thor. Steve gave me a light hug and tried to be careful of my injuries. Thor didn't care. He picked me up and spun me around. Never in my life have I been so happy to be in pain. Right after I had been set back down on the cot, I heard Natasha's voice.

With Barton's help, I walked outside and found, Tony and Bruce who was in normal human form. Natasha full on grinned at me and gave me hug. Forgoing Barton's support, I hugged her back. People were never going to believe I got the Black Widow to smile _and _hug me. Tony didn't hug me because of the armor, but he assured me that he would when he got out of it. Bruce normally didn't touch people, but even he hugged me and told me how happy he was that I was alive. When he stepped away a man who had a lot of piercings and tattoos came up and said in English,

"Are you Bruce Banner?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I am Shaman Baba. I'm so honored to meet you. You are a wonderful doctor and helped our sister tribe. We are in your debt," he said bowing.

"No you aren't. You don't owe me anything," he replied. Surprising us all, the Shaman actually got on his knees and started praying in a tongue that I didn't recognize.

"Well look at that Brucey, a witch doctor is worshiping you," Tony said patting his friend lightly on the back.

"I'm really not comfortable with this. Shaman, will you please get up?" Asked Bruce. I hid my giggled behind my hand as the Shaman got up and took Bruce on a personal tour of the village. No one tried to stop the Shaman, they just chuckled.

* * *

_**Hey sorry it took so incredibly long! I just got back from camp today and this was when I had time to post. I'm about to go to bed and sleep until Sunday. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda fun to write, the whole reunion in all. Check out my two-shot "Why Are You Afraid of the Dark" and keep watch for my new one shot "Domestic" which will be up sometime next week. They are both Avenger fanfictions. **_

_**~songsweareplayingforyou**_


	7. No Party Like an African Tribal Party

**Chapter 7|| Ain't No Party Like an African Tribal Party**

The feast was spectacular. Not that I really had a lot to compare it to, but there was food everywhere. There was talking, music, and dancing. No one asked me what had happened; they just celebrated along with everyone else. My favorite part of the evening was when Thor somehow convinced Natasha to dance with him. Natasha was able to replicate the movements of the tribal dances quite well; Thor however looked like a flailing monkey. It was enjoyable nonetheless.

"How are you feeling?" Barton asked. I shrugged.

"Like I'm not going to die, but I'm in a lot of pain," I replied.

"You're poker face is almost as good as Natasha's," he stated.

"Well, I don't know what magical salve they used on my stomach, but when I first got here it was black, now it is just a sickly blue and green. They can't do anything about my ribs though. They think a few are shattered," I told him.

"I'm so sorry we let this happen," Barton said. I snorted and winced. Note to self: do not snort, it hurts.

"You don't have control over what happens to me, you don't have control over what other people do. You were functioning at your best," I told him.

"Yeah, well my best wasn't enough. I couldn't protect you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"If I wasn't hurt, I would yell at you for being so stupid. You don't need to protect me. Collateral damage happens, this time it hurt me. It didn't kill me, though. Believe me I won't die until I get justice against my parents," I told him.

"Pepper is right. You're too old for your age," he grunted.

"Ah, you're avoiding telling me I'm right. Because I am," I said. He laughed and patted my knee. All of the sudden a tipsy Tony Stark sauntered over to us and said,

"Ain't no party, like an African tribal party." I guess he had a point.

The feast lasted well into the morning. Mali had taken me back into the hut before it had ended, but I was such a light sleeper that I was awoken by the sounds of the festivities. Around sunrise I found myself not being able to sleep. Since I was still in a lot of pain, and too stiff to move I closed my eyes and thought about going back home. I thought about taking down my family. And I thought about moving to the middle of nowhere, so I didn't have to go through this again. Even though I knew I would never go through with actually moving, it was a nice thought.

I would live in a small cottage with a white picket fence. There would be books everywhere. Maybe I would become a school teacher. Eventually marry my "Prince Charming" and have a kid. No one would know who I used to be or who I was related to. They wouldn't know I almost died at the tender age of seventeen. They also wouldn't know that I could kill them multiple ways with just my left hand. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I would probably run a bookshop. I wasn't too fond of kids, to be honest.

"Lake," Natasha's voice said surprisingly soft.

"Hmm?" I asked. My voice was barely above an audible whisper.

"Are you able to move enough to come outside with me?" She asked.

"With help," I replied. I didn't tell her it would cause me a lot of pain.

I opened my eyes and she was wearing brown tank top and a purple skirt. Helping me sit up on the cot, Natasha was able to get me on my feet. Keeping my face as stoic as possible, I tried to ignore how stiff and sore I was. We walked out of the hut and down to the river where we sat against a tree. My feet were skimming the surface of the water. It was very peaceful. Natasha and I were silent for a few minutes. I could tell that she wanted to ask me something. Even though I had an idea of what she wanted to ask, I said,

"Go on, fire away."

"Barton said you didn't think that we would rescue you," she told me.

"Is that your question?" I asked puzzled.

"No, my question is why you thought that."

"I lied to you. In my book that is worth leaving me with them" I told her.

"So if you found out that I had fabricated a story about what I did before I came to SHIELD and I was then captured by the people who I had tried to fight against, you would leave me with them?" She asked.

"No, but that's different," I protested.

"How?" She asked. I opened my mouth, but shut it. "Exactly. Now enjoy the peace and quiet. You won't get that on the jet."

"We're leaving today?" I asked.

"Yes."

Most of me was thrilled. I wouldn't be on the same continent as my family, although, they are probably in Sweden by this point. However, there was a small part of me that was going to miss Mali and Akua. Pushing that out of my mind, I leaned back against the tree and watched the river flow in front of me. I wasn't sure what awaited me when I got home, but at least I was going to be home.

"This is your report?" Fury asked as I handed him a file folder.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"You're dismissed. And Agent Reed?" He called.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You have six months off; do with them what you will. I do not want to see you saving the world or in SHIELD until they are up," he said training his singular eye on me.

"Of course, sir," I said nodding.

I had no idea what I was going to do for the next six months. Sure I would probably be in and out of the hospital for most of it, but there were only so many books I could read before my eyes fell out of my head. However, I was grateful to Steve who brought a ton over to my hospital room. I hadn't really read a lot of books growing up and since I joined SHIELD there wasn't much time to read. Now as I sat in the SHIELD medical prison (also known as the hospital floor), the two dozen books that Steve brought over seemed more and more appealing.

"Short stack," a tired voice greeted from the door way.

"You look like someone ran you over with a truck," I told him looking up.

"Well, aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine," he shot. Sitting down beside me I snorted.

"I don't have to be a 'bright ray of sunshine' I have three shattered ribs and a broken collarbone," I told him. Clint visibly flinched. "That still isn't your fault."

"Maybe," he replied. I resisted chucking _The Count of Monte Cristo_ at his face.

"Are you here for something else, besides blaming yourself for what my family did?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm here to give you wonderful news."

"You don't look like its wonderful news," I replied worriedly.

"Well, I guess it depends how you look at it," he replied thoughtfully.

"Spit it out, before I throw this book at you," I snapped.

"Tony wants you to move back into the Tower. Well, I think it is more Pepper than Tony, either way they have great medical technology and your room would have more security measures than before."

"More? How much more can there be without dissecting me?" I asked.

"Biometric scanner or something. To be honest I was exhausted when Tony was explaining it. I wasn't too worried about committing it to memory," he told me. I chuckled.

"Do you think I should?" I asked. He looked surprise at my question.

"Honestly, Lake, I worry about you. Part of it is your age, part of it is your past, and a lot of it is that you're like family to me. There are a lot of pros and cons to moving in with Tony when you're hurt. It is different when you are physically fine. You can jump out of the way of projectiles, not worry too much about the explosions, and when Tony accidentally releases the Hulk you can get out quickly and efficiently."

"Well the con list is rather long, but I suppose living with an egotistical billionaire who doesn't have any boundaries does that," I told him.

"I suppose it does. There are a lot of pros though. Great medical technology, great security, you're always going to have people there who actually care about you, and if anyone does try and mess with you again, they'll have to answer to the Black Widow. I don't know of anything scarier," he replied. I chuckled, and winced.

"I'll think about it. I know you guys aren't mad about me lying, but sometimes rational thoughts don't…" I trailed off not sure how to continue.

"They don't always line up with what we feel. Sometimes it sucks not to be an emotionless robot," Clint told me.

"Yeah, it kinda does," I told him. "Now please tell me you brought me something else to eat. The food here is worse than what I got in Africa."

"I brought you a hamburger from the diner you like so much," he told me handing me a paper bag.

"You're great," I told him. He smiled and sat down picking up Steve's copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo. _

I did end up going back to Tony's tower, but only until I recovered. After that I wanted to get my own apartment. SHIELD paid me enough that I could. After my parents Tech Company basically collapsed since they went into deep hiding, Tony bought it and merged it into Stark Industries. Apparently, it was in my name (SHIELD had something to do with that, I know it), so I received the twenty million dollars that it took to purchase the company. I wasn't complaining, though. Every morning I would wheel myself down to the medical ward in the Tower. Then I would go through tests and take medication. After that I was left to my own devices. Most of the time, I would sit in the common room and read.

Occasionally, Steve would take me out to lunch and we would go see a movie. He loved seeing movies, and he felt creepy going by himself. This way, I got out of the tower and he could see movies. He would tell me stories about his time before the war. Although most people didn't see it, Steve had a great sense of humor and enjoyed laughing. Yesterday we went to see The Lone Ranger. We went during the early afternoon and afterwards we stopped by an art supplies store.

About a month after I moved into the Tower, I was able to walk around on my own. I still had my ribs wrapped and my arm was still in a sling, but it didn't hurt too bad to actually move normally. It was an improvement. Being trained as a SHIELD agent I learned to hide emotions, so people didn't realize that I was going stir crazy. When the only person in the Tower was Bruce, I snuck out and walked down the busy streets of New York. I stopped at a library and meandered inside. I searched through some of the science books and accidentally ran into someone. It sounded cliché, but it was really painful. A month and a half previously, I was beaten within an inch of my life. I didn't feel _that_ great.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. When I didn't straighten up from my doubled over position, he panic. "I really hurt you! Your arm is in a sling. I'm such an awful person."

"I swear if you do not shut up, I will smite you," I growled.

"Right, shut up Peter," he said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, give me a moment," I replied. Taking a couple of shallow breaths, I stood up. "No harm done."

"You doubled over. You were like that for a minute," he said.

"Previous injuries, I wasn't looking where I was going anyways," I told him

"I know a thing or two about injuries," he said dryly. He pulled up the hem of his shirt and a purple and black bruise twice the size of my fist spread across his lower stomach.

"Did you get punched by Iron Man?" I asked.

"Close, it was actually Captain America," he replied smirking. I grinned.

"And why would a superhero want to punch you?" I asked him, going along with the joke.

"Well you see, I'm a masked vigilante," he replied. I snorted and shook my head.

"Are you a mutant or something? I don't judge," I said.

"Nope," he replied. "Just a science geek who is a bit too into superheroes."

"I get that," I told him. "What brings you to the library?"

"Science project. I'm hoping to build some Tesla coils," he said. He held out a book about them.

"Nikola Tesla is one of my favorite scientists," I told him. "I use a lot of his ideas for my designs."

"What do you design?" He asked.

"I don't even know you. How do I know that you're not an evil scientist here to prey on innocent geeky females?" I countered.

"I'm Peter Parker. I'm not an evil scientist, although if the superhero/villain pattern continues, there is a chance I might be," he replied. "However, if I become one, I promise I will spare the geeky females."

"Right," I snorted. "I just like tinkering."

"Wait I don't know you're name," he said.

"Lake Reed," I told him.

"It is very lovely to meet you, Lake," he replied sticking out his hand.

"Where were you?" Clint asked as I walked (limped) into the living room.

"At the library. What about you?" I asked.

"Lake we thought something happened to you!" He exclaimed. I gave him a flat look.

"Please," I said rolling my eyes. "One: I told JARVIS where I was going. Two: I have my cell phone with me. Three: I turn eighteen in two days. Four: I'm a trained SHIELD agent. If I can't take care of myself with a few bruises, well I should look for another profession."

"Lake you know you aren't supposed to go around without one of us," Clint shot.

"No, I wasn't. As in past tense, I'm a lot better now! I'm not in a wheel chair and my limp is barely noticeable! I'm healthy enough to walk the ten blocks to the library. It felt rather nice walking alone," I shouted, frustrated.

"I'm trying to make sure you don't get kidnapped again!"

"Clint you're not my father! I don't need your help to protect me or whatever!" I exclaimed.

Before he could open his mouth I stalked off to my room. Grabbing a book, I curled up in the loveseat in my room. After turning on some soft music, I tried to tune out the knocking on my door and JARVIS alerting me that someone was trying to contact me. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I was so angry. It was almost…nice…that someone cared whether or not I was safe. It wasn't until Pepper overrode the commands in the door that anyone entered.

"Why did you freak out?" She asked.

"Why did he freak out?" I countered.

"You can't answer a question with a question. It is against the rules," she replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Tony does it," she stated.

"Ah. He freaked out that I was gone. The thing is, I told JARVIS, I had my phone, and I am a fully trained SHIELD agent," I told her.

"You're hurt," she stated.

"An injury does not define a person," I told her.

"Maybe, but it affects the way they live. You need to take someone with you. Not because you can't protect yourself," she added quickly when I began to protest. "But because you're hurt. You're ribs are nowhere near healed and if any of your wounds open up we need to know as soon as possible."

"I still shouldn't be watched like a hawk, because I'm about to go all humpty dumpty on you guys," I replied sourly.

"Let me put a panic button on your phone, so you can hit it if anything bad happens alright. It will send an alert to all the Avengers and me, telling us where you are," she said.

Since I saw no other way out of this situation, I handed her my phone. A few minutes later she handed it back to me and then told me that dinner would be ready soon. I skipped out on dinner, because I wasn't hungry or ready to face anyone. Although, this time I told Natasha I wasn't going down. Maybe I was sulking, but it was nice not having to deal with any of the Avengers.

* * *

_I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up! July was really busy for me. Then my laptop wasn't really working. But it's here now. So hope you like the new chapter. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite._

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	8. You're My Illegitimate Daughter

**Chapter 8 || I Might've Told Them You're My Illegitimate Daughter**

"Why are you making me muffins?" I asked suspiciously. Gingerly, I took the fresh basket of muffins from Tony.

"Technically Dummy made them," he answered. I scowled.

"No, I don't want them take them back," I replied shoving them back at him.

"But they're a feel better gift!" He protested.

"I don't want lead poisoning," I stated shortly.

"Lead poisoning?"

"Fine, accidentally AI machine poisoning. Now take them back or I'll give them to Clint for target practice," I told him.

"Why won't you take them?" He asked impatiently.

"Because there is a reason you have a personal chef!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!" He huffed, but didn't leave.

"What else is it Tony?"

"Do you want to go to a gala tonight?" He asked. It had been a month since the Clint incident. I was feeling a lot better, if not almost perfect.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need someone to distract a few army men, so I can get information," he said.

"Is this a crime fighting thing or a Tony Stark thing?" I asked.

"A little bit of both," he replied.

"Why not?"

"That's my girl!"

Since I wasn't supposed to have anyone "on my arm" so to speak, I arrived exactly twelve minutes before Tony Stark and Pepper Potts did. My "driver" pulled my up to the entrance. Making sure that the dark blue lacey dress did not tear, I stepped out of the car and blended into the people milling around. In thirty-eight minutes I would meet Tony at the punch bowl and then we would fight our way through the crowds to the back, where the computers were. Then tony would distract them by being Tony, and I would slip in and out. We had five minutes in total. I could do this in my sleep.

I danced with a couple men who asked me. Then I made my way to the punch bowl. There were wine glasses on the table as well champagne, elegant lemonade (it looked elegant at least), and some water. I took a flute of elegant lemonade and gingerly took a sip. Surveying the crowd it was easy to tell that we were in a secure facility. I still wasn't sure how Tony got me in here. Making a mental note to ask him, I started mingling.

"Hello dear," Tony said.

"Dear?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Tony, how did you get me in here?" I asked remembering.

"Imayormaynothavetoldthemyouweremyillegitimatedaug hter," he mumbled quickly.

"Your illegitimate daughter, Tony? Really!" I protested in a whisper.

"First thing I came up with!" He exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, here take this."

"It doesn't matter," I scoffed.

He shook my hand and I found a small communication bud that would fit in my ear without anyone seeing. Scratching my ear, I inconspicuously put in the ear bud. Tony and I separated and headed for the exits. I would pretend to leave, so I had to get my coat from the closet. Instead of actually getting my coat, I would shed the dress and change into my black jeans and black t-shirt. As I headed to the exit a buff military man approached me. I was on high alert as he asked me to dance.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I really need to go. Maybe next time."

He took it well. When he was out of sight, I resumed my inconspicuous walk to the coat closet. Once inside I found my bag that was stashed earlier and changed into the jeans and t-shirt. Since I was still weak from my escapade in Africa, pulling myself up in the air vents turned out to be a feat. Eventually, I shimmied my way through. When I came upon the hallway, I quietly removed the vent and listened. When I determined no one would see me, I jumped down and gracefully landed in a roll. I wondered if this was how Clint felt when he rolled out of air ducts. I felt I was flying.

Sneaking up to the rendezvous point, I found Tony already distracting them with his "drunken" antics. In reality Tony doesn't drink much anymore. Slinking back into the shadows, I picked the lock to the door and snuck inside. When my eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, I found that no one was in here. That was probably a good thing, because I didn't feel like fighting anyone. Pulling the thumb drive out of my pocket I plugged it into the computer. Keep an eye on the computer; I listened to Tony's distraction through the bug. It took a lot of restraint not to laugh. Even the men "guarding" the door were amused. Once the thumb drive had downloaded everything I snuck back out and through the air vent.

When I reached the coat closet again, I changed back into the dress and snuck out. Quickly, I stepped into the car which drove me back to the Tower. Ignoring the looks I got while sprinting to the elevators, I asked JARVIS to take me up to Tony's lab. When I walked in I found Steve in there. He wasn't paying any attention to me, so I walked over to Tony's master hard drive and connected the thumb drive.

"JARVIS will you please upload all files to the mainframe?" I asked alerting Steve that he wasn't alone anymore.

"What are you doing in here, Lake?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm uploading files Tony asked me to locate," I replied. Technically that was the truth.

"You don't happen to know when he'll be back, do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't. Last I heard he was drunk and Pepper was about ready to tie him up and push him in the closet," I told him. Steve nodded and looked at me.

"You're dress is pretty," he stated in a tone that told me he knew I was hiding something.

"Thank you, I just felt like dressing up today," I responded calmly, busing myself with computer.

"Okay, well, if you need anything I'll be in the common floor," he called as we walked in the elevator.

"Okay," I called back. I really hoped he wouldn't say anything to anyone else.

I decided it was probably best to wait for Tony to get back to the Tower before I looked through any of the files. Keeping myself busy, I walked to my room and showered. Most people had deep thoughts in shower. They contemplated the existence of the universe. I did not. In fact I turned on some Imagine Dragons and kept silent. Showers were a place where I didn't think. Lake Redmond was a figment of the world's imagination, I did not conduct electricity, and nothing of importance was waiting for me once my hair was dry. My showers were always long, except when pressed for time or on the Hellicarrier.

When I stepped out I wrapped a fuzzy towel around my body and pulled out my hair dryer. I only dried my hair to the point where it was slightly damp. I pulled on a t-shirt, socks and a pair of flannel pajama pants; not in that order, though. Before leaving my room, I braided my hair and grabbed a sweater. I walked into the kitchen and found Thor staring out the window. Out of all the Avengers, I had spent little time with Thor. Busing myself with making tea, I wasn't aware Thor was watching me.

"What is that drink you are making?" He asked startling me.

"Tea," I replied.

"The herbal concoction that Banner drinks?" He asked disgusted.

"Technically, I drink black tea. He drinks the herbal kind. Mine doesn't taste as…leafy," I replied. "Plus, I put sweetener in mine. I don't think he does."

"May I try?" He asked. I nodded and slid the mug over to him. He took a tentative sip and grinned broadly. "This warm drink is very cleansing."

"Want me to make you some?" I asked amused. He nodded and watched me carefully as I boiled the water and poured the water over the steeper. When I had let it set and sweetened it, I gave it to Thor who took a giant sip.

"This is a wonderful concoction, much better than coffee," he told me.

"I've never liked coffee. It's too strong for my taste," I told him sitting down next to him.

"I feel like a ball of warmth is filling my body," he declared. I tried not to laugh. Then I realized how true that description was.

"You know what Thor? People don't give you enough credit. You've almost got the whole Midgard thing figured out," I said nudging him in the side. He was silent for a moment then gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Kinder words have yet to be spoken," he replied.

"Hurting…me…" I managed. He quickly released me.

"I sometimes forget you are not at the best of health," he replied sheepishly. I shrugged rubbing my ribs.

"No harm done, dude," I replied.

"You would be a strong warrior on Asgard. I think that the Lady Sif would enjoy your company," Thor said.

"Maybe one day I can meet her," I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"One day that shall be arranged," he told me. I smiled at him.

"You have a nice night Thor. I have some stuff I need to work on," I told him.

"I hope your night is pleasant as well Lady of the Water," he said. I chuckled. Ever since the concept of a lake was explained to him, he started calling me Lady of the Water. It is such a shame I can't control water.

With my mug in hand, I walked to the elevator. I rode it up to Tony's lab and to my relief I found no one else in there. Dummy was watching me with interest. I took a seat in one of the swirly chairs and propped my sore leg up on another one. Once I had set my mug on the table I said,

"Jarvis full medical scan, please."

"Of course, Miss Lake."

There was a blue ray-like thing that scanned over my body. It focused on my ribs and legs, mainly. When it finished I picked my mug back up and took a sip. It took a few minutes for Jarvis to complete the medical scan. When he did he told me that my leg was healing nicely and that some of my ribs were still bruised from where I had been punched. He also stated that my leg was swollen and I should elevate it and keep off of it for another couple of weeks. Although the last thing he said disappointed me a little, I was happy overall with my prognosis.

When Tony stepped into the lab he was surprised to find Lake with her leg elevated and being iced. He felt slightly guilty that he had caused her so much pain that she was forced to do something about it. If anyone knew anything about Lake Reed, it was that she hated being injured and would pretend she was okay until it got so bad she had to do something about it. She was watching YouTube videos on kittens. Tony smiled as a rather adorable kitten took a tumble.

"I'm surprised you're not neck deep in secret files," Tony commented hoping to scare her, or at least startle her.

"I figured it would be easier if we went through them together. It would save a lot of explaining on my part," she replied shrugging.

"Does your leg hurt a lot?" He asked almost sheepishly.

"I guess, but Jarvis told me if I kept it elevated and iced most of the time that it would heal faster and I'd be free of everyone looking at me as if I was going to fall apart on them. Barton won't even let me get near the gym. Not even for endurance training," she said.

"What's up between you and Barton?" Tony ventured.

"He's the closest thing I have to family. Not blood family, because we all know how great my blood relatives are. Like actual family. Someone who cares about my wellbeing and wants the best for me and all that crap. Pretty certain that if I wasn't eighteen he would legally adopt me," Lake told him. "He's like an older brother to me."

"Ah," was all Tony could come up with as a response. Lake expected nothing more.

"Anyways, we can go through the files now or we can wait until you're sober…more sober than you are now," Lake said.

"Let's do it now. I'm not drunk, right Jarvis?" He called.

"Your blood alcohol levels are lower than your usual standards, but Miss Potts has informed me to shut down heavy machinery," Jarvis commented.

"Thanks buddy," Tony commented.

"Of course sir."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get hacking," Tony exclaimed. Lake rolled her eyes and started pulling up the files they stole.

For the first hour they were hacking through the encryption. With Lake's limited knowledge of hacking and Tony's non-drunk drunkenness, it took them longer than it normally would have. Once they got through, they found three main files: Tesseract, Gamma Prison, and Redmond Files. Both Tony and Lake were at a lost for why the government would have files on all these projects. Lake had heard rumors they were trying to build a prison to hold the Abomination and other gamma creatures, but she didn't realize that it was a real thing and far along. She figured that they would have files on her parents and the Tesseract. It did nearly bring forth an alien invasion. They would be stupid if they didn't want to know what it was.

Tony couldn't help it. It was his nature to stick his nose in places it didn't belong. So he clicked on the Redmond files. Maybe they had a lead that SHIELD didn't. Maybe they would catch a break and give Lake some closure about her parents. He had it easy compared to her. Sure his father wasn't great, but he never tried to kill him. As he scrolled through the files on her family, he glanced at her. She was entranced in the gamma prison. Her brow was furrowed and she read quickly, using the arrow keys to scroll. Tony turned his attention back to the files. Surprisingly, he found a separate file on Lake herself.

_Lake Redmond "Reed" is a threat to national security. The World Council has no concrete proof that she is still on our side. Although her injuries seemed to be real and non-self-inflicted, she still has yet to prove her complete allegiance. After her parents are captured if they deem she was part of their operation she will be executed. _

Tony found himself gripping the edge of the table hard. He released his grip and printed the file out. Then, he completely erased it, every single trace was gone. Holding the only hard copy in his hand he told Lake he'd be right back and went to find someone he knew wouldn't stand for this. He finally found Barton in the gym shooting stuff. He handed him the papers and waited for his reaction. There wasn't one. Tony understood that he was good at hiding his emotions but there was only so much you could hide.

"You knew already didn't you? You knew that they were going to kill her," Tony said.

"I knew they wanted to. Her parents aren't going to say she was working with them. They dislike her too much," Barton said as if it was obvious.

"You're an idiot. They're going to offer them a deal! She'll die and they'll be free in thirty years!" Tony exclaimed. Barton looked like someone slapped him.

"No they won't Tony. Fury won't allow it. _I_ won't allow it to happen," Clint said with such passion that Tony wanted to believe him.

"Yeah, well, let me know how well that goes," Tony said. He would deny ever thinking this, but Lake had grown on him. Against popular belief (mainly Pepper's) it _was not_ his paternal instincts kicking in.

Tony was going to make sure that Lake's parents paid for what they did and Lake was not going to get caught in the cross fire.

* * *

_Look at how quickly this one was up! You guys should be proud. Anyways, I'm going to try and finish the story by October. With school and stuff I can't really write a whole story, but I will continue my various one-shots, so I'll still be posting. _

_Review, Favorite, Follow, and whatever else there is._

_~songweareplayingforyou_


	9. No One is Jumping Out of the Cake

**Chapter 9 || No One is Jumping Out of the Cake**

"Mr. Stark to what do I owe this annoyance?" Fury asked as Tony entered the Hellicarrier.

"This," he replied handing Fury the file.

"I wondered when I'd be hearing about this. After you and Miss Reed broke into the United Nation's computer system I expected a furious visit from Miss Reed," Fury replied tossing the file back to Tony.

"Yeah, well she's had enough to deal with. I'd figure I'd take this one. She doesn't know about this by the way," Tony told Fury. It really seemed more like he was daring him to tell her. Fury would relay this to no one (though Hill already knew), but he liked Lake. In fact he was hoping she'd like her freedom from SHIELD and would quit, continuing her life as a normal girl.

"Of course she doesn't. No one but a few people do," Fury replied. "Why are you here though? You obviously knew that I knew."

"I want to make anyone and everyone sure that Lake Reed is not her parents. We both know her parents are going to want revenge and her being killed or put in prison will do just that," Tony told the Super Spy.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Questioned Fury.

"Why do you think I came to you? You know what they want and you know how best to achieve that," Tony told him rather reluctantly. He knew Fury would always hold this over his head.

"Is Tony Stark asking for help?"

"I'm asking for discretion. It wasn't like you weren't already planning something," Tony said flippantly brushing his hand is a sweeping motion. Fury had about half a dozen things going through his head.

"They don't trust us, Stark. The Avengers, SHIELD, anyone. Anyone a government doesn't have control over scares them. I'd be worried if it didn't," started Fury.

"So?"

"So we give them what they want control. They want to control the loose end. They want to control Miss Reed," Fury said.

"We can't let them take her!" Protested Tony.

"We don't have to. We have to make them think they have. Make them think that she is loyal to them whether that is the UN or the US Government," Fury told Stark rather exasperatedly.

"And how do we do that?" Tony asked.

"I'll let you know when I've figured that out. Now get off of my ship," he said. Tony was convinced enough, so he left.

I was bored out of my mind. It was pouring rain outside, so I couldn't go out and walk around. Steve, Natasha, and Clint mysteriously disappeared, leaving Jarvis with little info to where they were going. Tony was in his lab with Bruce. Even if I went in there and shocked both of them I doubt that they'd notice. Well, The Hulk would notice. I didn't think he'd give my still-healing ribs any special treatment. Tony had put in a new theater room after everyone was tired of using the living room. Maybe I'd give that a try.

I glared down at the walking cast and wrist brace Bruce was making me wear as I wobbled to the elevator. Considering his calm and kind demeanor, he was incredibly forceful when making me wear this incredibly restricting attire. When I hurt my wrist, after my leg gave out on me the day after Tony and I broke into the computers, Bruce decided it wasn't as healed as I would've liked them to believe. Although the original break had healed, I ended up fracturing it when I wouldn't rest.

I was trying to avoid Natasha and Clint who were wrestling over the remote. I was rooting for Natasha, because Clint wanted to watch the Duck Dynasty marathon. I like that show as much as the next person, but there was only so much I could take. Natasha on the other hand wanted to play various video games. I was all up for Just Dance 4. It was a Bruce-Approved workout.

However when they ended up nearly rolling over me, I decided it was time to exit. And exit I did, it was just not as graceful as I planned. When jumping up, my leg spasmed with pain and gave out. Instead of getting a face full of marble flooring, I stuck out my hand to catch my fall. We all heard the crack. Thankfully, my ribs avoided getting hit. My leg and wrist took most of the blow. I'd never seen Clint or Natasha look so sheepish when Bruce had asked what happened. I doubt I'll ever see that look again.

Bruce made sure that everything was set correctly, again. Then he guilt-tripped me into the brace and walking cast. I was getting sick of the limited mobility. The elevator stopped on the theater floor and I walked in. There were three rows of theater like seating, except these seats were more comfortable and larger. They were like mini-beds in chair form. I sat down in the middle and extended my aching leg.

"What movie would you like to watch, Miss Reed?" Jarvis asked.

"Do we have television shows?" I asked.

"Of course, Miss Reed," he replied.

"Doctor Who specifically?" I inquired.

"We are not savages," he replied. I grinned.

"Season four then…please."

"My pleasure Miss Reed, which episode?"

"Six," I told the AI.

The Doctor Who theme began to sound and I settled back into the chair. Although, I was readily invested in the show, my mind still wandered. Most of the thoughts dealt with what I wanted to do after I finished healing. Part of me wanted to go back and work for SHIELD as a full agent. However, I wanted the "college experience." Not even that, I just wanted a little bit of time to be normal. My whole life was like some weird, backwards sitcom…or maybe a spy thriller.

I had been looking at various colleges throughout the north east. I'd erase my history and swear Jarvis to secrecy, because if Tony found out I'd never hear the end of it. He'd either help me get in or pay for it. Although not many people would believe, Tony was actually a charitable guy. The thing was, I _didn't_ want the charity. I wanted to get in on my own merit and pay for it myself. I could now.

"Miss Reed? Mr. Rogers has returned. However, Agents Barton and Romanoff have not arrived yet," Jarvis said.

"Awesome! Thanks for letting me know," I said.

Huffing a little as I got up, I wobbled my way back to the elevator. I rode it up to the common floor and found Steve talking on the phone. He looked properly worn out. His hair was tousled and he was soaking wet. I didn't know why he was wet, unless he had been walking in the rain not in the car with Natasha and Clint. If he wasn't in the car with Natasha and Clint that meant that he went somewhere separate than where they went.

"I know that I can't tell her! I don't like it, thought. Yes I'm aware this won't work if she knows about it, Clint!" Steve exclaimed turning around. He saw me and his eyes widened. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Who can't know what?"

"Yeah, what don't we know?" Natasha asked.

"That…um…I have to go," he said quickly exiting the room.

"Poor Steve can't lie to save his life," Natasha mumbled. She seemed a little irritated with him.

"Do you know what he was talking to Clint about?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"They've been cooking up some weird plan with Tony the past couple of days," she replied. "Bruce and I are still in the dark."

"Really?" I asked not really believing that Clint and Tony could keep their mouths shut about something.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it must be really important," Natasha replied furrowing her brow.

"By the way, happy belated birthday. I was recently informed your birthday was a couple of months ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm just a year older," I told her shrugging.

"But you turned eighteen! That's a big year. You're officially an adult. You have to start paying taxes," Natasha said trying to make me excited.

"Yay, taxes!" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe that wasn't the best example," she amended.

"Maybe," I said chuckling.

"How about we go to the store and get some stuff for ice cream Sundays?" Asked Natasha.

"Sure, why not? I'm about to go stir crazy anyways," I shrugged.

"Why are the lights off?" I asked as we walked into the common floor.

"I dunno," Natasha replied. It sounded like she did know, however.

"Jarvis can you please turn on the lights?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not Miss Reed, the light switch is in the kitchen however," he replied. I was beyond puzzled.

Natasha and I walked through the short hallways into the living room. It was so dark I could hardly see in front of me, not falling on my face purely by luck and determination. When I had put the bag on the counter in the kitchen I searched for the light switch. When I flipped in on I spun around when I heard a bunch of voices yell,

"Happy Birthday!"

Steve, Clint, and Tony were looking really proud of themselves. Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, and Coulson were looking amused at my reaction…or maybe Tony's. He was waiting for my response. Natasha had her arms crossed with an amused smirk playing on her face. On the kitchen island was a huge cake. I had to admire their forethought. The cake was Doctor Who themed.

"I think we broke her," Tony stated.

"I just…um no one's cared this much before. Wow, the cake…is wow," I managed. Although I will deny ever thinking this, the fact they cared this much made me grin.

"I came up with cake idea," Clint said proudly. He walked around everyone and was standing next to me. Surprising him, I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," I mumbled.

"No problem, Short Stack. You're part of the family now. You'll be expected to preform to this caliber when my birthday rolls around," he replied joking. I was thankful that he was joking around. Neither of us was that good at emotions. I doubted anyone in this room besides Pepper, Happy, and maybe Rhodey were good at feelings.

"We are sorry that this celebration of your birth is so late. We were not aware of your birthing date. But as you Midgardians say "better late than never" yes?" Thor said.

"Yeah, Thor. This is great. Did you all help?" I asked.

"We all had input," Tony stated.

"No one is going to jump out of the cake right?" I asked. Clint chuckled.

"Tony wishes," Steve grumbled.

"Of course I do! I can still make a call if you want someone?"

"No one is jumping out of the cake, Stark!" Steve said. I chuckled.

Happy started cutting the cake and everyone waited for me before they had any. I didn't say anything, but I'd never had a birthday party before. An actual one, at least. We had "family celebrations" where my uncles and aunts would come and tell me happy birthday maybe even give me a card, but they weren't a big deal. Even if I had them, I wouldn't have had anyone to invite. I remember that when I was younger my Uncle Ethan would take out on his motorcycle. Unfortunately, my Uncle Ethan died a few years ago. He was a good person and looking back on it, my father was fond of his brother. I assumed that meant he wasn't evil. At least I hoped. Uncle Ethan was a cool dude.

"We have gifts!" Tony exclaimed.

"But nothing extravagant," Pepper supplied, noting my distaste. "Tony had a fifty dollar limit." I breathed a little easier.

"Unfortunately," Tony grumbled. I smiled.

Steve handed me small box. Inside was a compass. It was a little bigger than the palm of my hand and was a smoothed wood. There was also a gold chain around it, so I could wear it on my neck. After hugging Steve and thanking him, I slipped it around my neck. Natasha was next. Her gift was in a long box. Cautiously, I opened it. In case something was going to jump out at me. When I had removed the wrapping paper, I found a small statuette of a girl holding a lightning bolt. Chuckling, I thanked her and carefully put in back in the box. Tony ended up getting me a record player. I had been complaining that mine wasn't working.

Pepper's gift was next. She gave me a beautiful locket that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Thor gave me a stone from Asgard, which was beautiful. Bruce gave me a book of fairytales and adventures. From Happy I received a pair of bracelets that when you hook them together you could conduct through. Rhodey gave me my own dog tags. They said "Lake Reed, An Avenger." Coulson gave me a file, but told me to look through it when I was alone. He said, "I think you'll like this one." Clint was last. He handed it to me and shifted anxiously. It seemed like he was afraid I wouldn't like it. When I held the record in my hand I was flabbergasted.

"I just remember you saying that you liked that band. When I was in a record shop I found it under the shelves. If you have it, we can always return it," he mumbled.

"How did you find this?" I asked. "They only made like thirty of these."

"I just saw it under a shelf," he said.

"Clint! This is the best thing ever! Thank you!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Now we have to listen to this," Tony said.

For the next couple of hours we mingled and talked. I mainly talked with Clint and Steve. However towards the end of the party Fury walked in. Coulson nodded to his boss and Fury beckoned me over. We walked back into the kitchen.

"Would you like some cake? It's chocolate."

"No thanks," he replied.

"C'mon, it's cake, Director. Not just normal cake, birthday cake. Which by definition taste exponentially better," I said cutting him a piece.

"Fine," he conceded.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked him.

"Miss Reed, I'm sure you're aware that we are closing in on your parents, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I've gathered. Phone calls no one would tell me about and strange internet searches. Oh and there was that one time Jarvis _accidentally_ locked me in my room," I told him.

"Again, my apologies, Miss Reed."

"Please Jarvis, we both know you didn't do that," I said.

"Did Agent Coulson give you the file?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Be at this address tomorrow evening. There is someone I want you to talk with," Fury said.

"On or off the record?" I asked.

"You're beginning to ask the right question Miss Reed," he said. "Happy Birthday, you'll find my gift on the couch in the other room. I hope you enjoy that file, too."

I grabbed the piece of paper and shoved it in my pockets. Walking back out into to the living room, I was bombarded with questions. I just told them Fury came to say happy birthday. I picked up a small heavy package on the couch. When I opened it, I found a picture of my Uncle Ethan and me on his motorcycle. I could have been older than eight. I smiled and put it with my other gifts. After everyone had left and I walked back to my room with my various gifts, I realized that this was the best birthday I have ever had. Not that I really had a lot to compare it to, in the first place.

* * *

_We are slowly getting to the end of the story. I planned for about fifteen chapters give or take. Hopefully by October this story will be wrapped up and I'll have a completed story on my hands! I'm really glad you guys are liking it (from the follows and favorites I hope you have). I'm really curious why. _

_Review, Follow, Favorite and all that jazz_  
_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	10. You Suck at Pool, Director

**Chapter 10 ||** **You Suck at Pool, Director**

After the part had dispersed, I grabbed my new gifts and walked back to my room. Well, actually I waddled, stupid walking boot. Once I got the door open I put my stuff away. I grabbed the picture Fury gave me and the file Coulson gave me. Setting the picture on my nightstand, I flipped open the file. The file was titled: **ETHAN REDMOND**. My breath caught in my throat. Why would they give me this? Why would SHIELD have a file on my uncle? Was he _really_ a bad guy and I just assumed wrong?

I skimmed the first page which just had his basic information, like birth date, age, physical description, and the fact he was ex-military. I didn't know that. The next few pages were just as boring. The fourth page, however, caught my attention. It was written by Clint. Basically, when they found me in the field half-dead, Ethan was trying to help me. He was the reason I didn't die. Apparently, SHIELD set him up with a new name and city. It said that he didn't want to keep me.

How could my own uncle, who was probably the closest thing I had to a father, not want me? I was basically self-sufficient. Letting out a shaky breath I kept reading, maybe there was an explanation. As I finished Clint's report, I found there wasn't an explanation for why he wouldn't take me. Could it really be that I was too damaged? Or that I still could become evil like his brother, my parents? I realized that my fist was clenched tightly and the thrum of electricity was buzzing from it. Turning off the conductor flecks, I read through the rest of the file. There wasn't much else, except for the occasional report on how he was doing. His new name and location were blacked out with a sharpie.

"Jarivs, where's Clint?" I asked quietly.

"Agent Barton is in the gym," answered the AI. If I was going to miss anything when I left, it would be Jarvis.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you wish for me to tell him you need him?" Jarvis inquired.

"No, I'm good. It isn't urgent," I replied.

"Are you sure? Your blood pressure is elevated and you are about to set the piece of paper in your fist on fire," said the AI in a sarcastic manner.

"Right, thanks. No Jarvis, I'll talk to him when he leaves the gym," I said.

A couple hours passed and Jarvis informed me that Clint had left the gym. During those couple of hours I had poured over the file for anything I missed. There was only one thing: Ethan told me sorry. That's all he said. When SHIELD carted him off to who knows where he told Clint to make sure I knew he was sorry. Sorry for not taking me with him? Sorry for not killing me out in the field, in the first place? Sorry that he didn't actually end up being dead? Or was he possibly sorry because he turned out not to be who I thought he was?

I found Clint in the kitchen drinking a water bottle. He looked up and smiled wearily. Then, when he registered the look on my face, he frowned. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. He told Jarvis to turn the lights on low. Instead of talking to me or anything he grabbed the left over cake and set in on the island. Then he gestured me to sit down next to him.

"So you look like you found out your best friend was dead," he commented nonchalantly.

"You knew that I was Redmond?" I asked barely above a whisper. That was another thing I realized. If Clint was part of the people who found me in that field, then he knew who I was.

"Yeah, I did," he replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked puzzled. "Why did you train me? And, why did you treat me like a—"

"Sister?" He asked. I nodded. "Kid, you just found out you have magical powers, your family had just tried to kill you, and you were doing your best to not be you family. I didn't say anything because you needed someone to like you for you and not know all your deep dark secrets."

"Kid? I'm eighteen," I tried to joke.

"You'll always be that brave fifteen year old they pulled from the wreckage to me, kid," he added smirking. "There is something else."

"Ethan," I said.

"Right, I remember him. He was trying to keep you alive when we found you both," Clint stated. "What about him?"

"He was—is my uncle, he wasn't bad like my other family," I said looking away. "He was a decent person. The reason I have moral and junk. I'd spend the summer with him in a cabin up in Canada with my grandparents and brother."

"And," encouraged Clint.

"And I'm wondering why he didn't tell me he was alive and why he didn't take me with him? For the longest time I thought that the only person in my family that was ever a decent person and that maybe loved me was dead. Then I read that stupid file Coulson gave me and find out that not only is he alive he left me!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"He left to protect you," Clint said.

"The report…" I protested.

"I didn't put in the report," interrupted Clint. "Look, when he had everything finalized I asked him if he wanted to take you with him. He told me that your parents knew he was alive and that they would never stop trying to find him. Lake, if he stayed with you, there would be a possibility that your parents would find you and capture you."

"Fat lot of good it did," I replied. Clint snorted.

"Touché," he told me. "He really loved you, Lake. He was almost in tears as he left. Before he did, he told me to give you this when the time was right. I guess that would be now. Hold on just a sec."

Clint disappeared into the hallway. I rested my head on my hand, thinking about what Clint had told me. I wasn't entirely convinced the Ethan's decision to leave me was selfless. He had always been a loner. He would've had to look out for someone other than himself. He would've had to make sacrifices. I'm sure there was a part of him that thought that leaving me at SHIELD would be better for me, but I'm certain that he also thought that it would be better for him.

"Here," Clint said coming back in. I took the letter from him and opened it.

_Lake,_

_I'm sure by now you know that I'm alive. I'm not sure how old you'll be when you read this. Hopefully not too much older than when I left you. I was in town when the factory exploded. I knew you were spying for SHIELD; they've knocked on my door a few times to ask. I was always too scared. Your father doesn't like me much and would use any chance to off me. Then I hear you're spying and I couldn't have been more ashamed of myself. However, I was proud. I'm glad some of those morals I taught you back in the cabin were imbedded.  
Lake I can't take you with me. I've always been a loner. It would be dangerous for you and me if I started trying to change that. Not to mention your father now knows that I'm alive. If you play your cards right, he won't know you're not dead. Look, Lake, I love you. I want you safe and leaving you with SHIELD is the best way to do that.  
Remember the sparrows,  
Ethan_

"Thanks," I told Clint. I wasn't sure what to think right now.

"Lake, before you run off. I need to tell you something," he said. He looked nervous.

"Okay," I replied.

"When I was younger I had a brother, his name was Barney. He watched out for me most of my childhood and eventually he stabbed me in the back. He was doing some really bad things and I wasn't going to tolerate them. He told me I was going to turn out just like him and for a while I was. I didn't care who my employer was. I killed because I could. Some were good people and some were bad. Coulson found me when I was rotting away in prison. He gave me a second chance. And I didn't waste it. Don't waste yours because of what might happen and choices that others have made," he said oddly serious.

"I won't," I told him.

"Good. Now you should go to bed. It's pretty late," he told me.

"Right, goodnight Clint," I said walking away.

"Goodnight, Lake."

I stood outside the small restaurant. It was the address that Fury gave me last night. It wasn't rundown, but it wasn't in pristine condition. The only thing that I could compare it to was an old Irish style pub. Wondering who Fury wanted me to meet; I gathered my courage and walked inside. It smelled like grease and alcohol. There were a couple people milling around. It was well lit, but the lights were down low. I saw Fury in the back playing pool with another man I didn't recognize. Fury was in his usual getup.

"You suck at pool, Director," I commented nonchalantly.

"I think you're the only person who has the nerve to insult me," he replied stiffly.

"Not an insult. I suck too," I replied.

"And when have you played pool?" He inquired.

"Barton taught me a year or so ago," I told him.

"Did you read the file that Coulson gave you?" Fury asked.

"Yes I did, does that have something to do with who I'm meeting tonight?" I asked. I still wasn't comfortable with what I've learned about Ethan.

"I think it does," answered the guy Fury was playing with. He removed his hat and I saw that Ethan was standing a few feet away.

Shock shook me to my core. Once again my breath caught in my throat and I tried to say something, but ended up closing my mouth. Part of me wanted to break his nose for leaving me, but a lot of me wanted to run up and hug him. He was the only _real _family I had, not including Clint. He walked around the table, cautiously.

"Look, I'm sure that you have mixed feelings about seeing me, but—" He was cut off by my hug. I couldn't help it. He was a blood relative and he didn't want to kill me. I think he deserved a hug, even if it was followed by a strong punch afterwards. "I guess I deserved that."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look I know you're angry," he started.

"First of all, not angry, but I'm not happy either. I'm just glad you're not dead and you're not trying to kill me," I told him.

"Speaking of which, why do you have a walking cast and wrist brace on?" Ethan asked.

"That's my cue to leave," Fury said.

"I can't tell if that was a pun or bad word play," I said.

"What do you think?" He asked walking out.

"Let's sit down while you explain what happened to your leg and wrist," Ethan said walking over to a booth.

Instead of telling him I was a superhero and that I was kidnapped by his brother, my father, I told him that it was a stress fracture on my leg, that I hit it the wrong way running and fell. My wrist broke my fall and my fall broke my wrist. I couldn't tell if he believed me or if he respected the fact that for seven years I though he was dead. I feel like the latter was most likely.

"So what did SHIELD do with you?" He asked almost fearfully.

"The trained me like a real agent, not that I was mind you. It was just how Fury doctored the paperwork. Certain higher-ups would have put me in foster care right off the bat. Fury and the lead agent on the Redmond case felt like they owed me something, so they homeschooled me…technically. They gave me work, I asked questions when needed. I didn't need it often. I managed to "graduate" when I sixteen. Besides training there wasn't much I did. Around that time Agent Barton, you remember him; started giving me advanced training. Really it was just coming up with things I could use to protect myself with. He also taught me a lot of things that I never thought would come in handy, but did," I told him. I did not say that I was helping the Avengers and SHIELD find my parents and take them down.

"Well, at least you weren't ever in harm's way," he said. I snorted.

"Ethan, I live on SHIELD premises. Or I did, I was always in harm's way."

"I guess you were," he conceded. His phone beeped and he checked it. "My flight leaves in an hour and a half. If I don't leave now I'll miss it."

"No kidding. I'm not jealous of you one bit. Just promise you'll keep in touch this time?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course kiddo," he replied sliding out of the booth. I followed in suit.

"Bye Ethan," I said hugging him again.

"Bye Lake," he replied kissing the top of my head.

I watched him leave the little Irish pub that I had been in for the past hour and a half. I didn't feel like going back to the tower, so I ordered a basket of fries and watched the night. After I got my fries someone sat across from me. I looked up and saw Fury. Shaking my head I offered him a fry.

"I suppose you didn't really leave, did you?" I asked.

"Not in the job description, leaving two informants by themselves where anyone could get them," he said.

"So my family is still out to get me?" I asked.

"Miss Reed, I doubt there will ever be a day you don't have to worry about them," Fury told me. He seemed sympathetic.

"Well, I suppose that I can't ask for any less from them. I did take down their whole enterprise when I was but a wee lass," I said. Fury snorted.

"I do believe we did that," he commented.

"Details," I replied. Fury cracked a smile.

"You should start heading home. Barton's going to be sending a full scale search team out for you soon," he said.

"I have my cell phone, why does he never call?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't think _he _has a cellphone."

"I've never seen him on one," I said thinking about it. "Huh."

"Goodnight, Miss Reed, stay safe," he said.

After I finished my fries, I walked out into the dark New York night. Everything was still bustling with people. Stark Towers was only about fifteen blocks away. I enjoyed walking alone. I'm aware most girls wouldn't be, but let's face it. If someone came up and tried to attack me they'd be down in a second. When I saw the front entrance of the Tower, I saw Clint and Natasha walking in. To my surprise and delight, Clint kissed her! I nearly started jumping up and down. Pretending I didn't see anything, I walked up to them.

"Hey," I said.

"Lake!" Clint exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing out so late."

"I had to meet someone…um my uncle," I said. Natasha didn't understand, but Clint did.

"Is he…alright?"

"Of course he is! He's my only family member that isn't trying to kill me," I said.

"I thought you said he was dead," Natasha stated.

"I thought he was, and then Coulson gave me a file last night that stated otherwise. Fury had me talk with him tonight," I told them. When a harsh wind blew through the street, I shivered and walked inside.

"Is that all you did, talk?" Clint asked.

"Yes, I punched him in the shoulder, but other than that we just talked," I told him. "I'm not going to physically assault someone because I'm mad."

"Well, I'm glad it went well," Natasha said.

"I'm glad your night went well too," I said smirking. Before either of them understood what I meant, I slipped into the closing elevator.

* * *

_The last chapter was supposed to be chapter nine, sorry guys. Anyways we have about six more chapters and then the story will be over! _  
_Review, Favorite, Follow, sell your souls and stuff. :)_

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


	11. Weirdness and Worry An Actual Chapter

**Chapter 11 || Weirdness and Worry**

"Lake! Lake wake up!" Yelled Clint. Groggily, I sat up and saw Clint to my right.

"Why?" I asked glancing at the clock. It was just before three in the morning.

"We think we found your parents," he told me.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Canada, the Director is heading over now," Clint said. "Be up in the main room in five."

I threw the covers off me and stared down at my walking cast and wrist brace. Bruce wouldn't let me take these off yet. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I _wanted _to go. I _wanted_ to catch my parents and see their faces when their own daughter stopped them. I was tired of them ruling my life and everything I did. I was tired of them running my only living relative away from me. There was another part of me, whether or not I would verbally admit to it, that didn't want to go. The Avengers could take care of them seamlessly. I didn't have to worry about them capturing me again or them just killing me on the spot.

Against what everyone thought, I did have a self-preservation mode. I just chose to ignore it most of the time. For so long I thought that I wanted to be a SHIELD agent. I felt like it was my duty to the world, because my parents had caused so much pain and strife. The more I found out about what SHIELD agents did, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do it. I wanted to help people sure, but I didn't want to do it by killing people. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. I did bush my teeth. No one wants to deal with bad breath this early in the morning.

Steve slid a mug over to me when I walked into the kitchen. To my surprise there was already tea in it. I didn't realize that Steve knew how to make tea. He jabbed his thumb at Thor who was waiting patiently for the kettle to boil. Presumably, he was waiting for his own tea. If I didn't feel like a stampede of bulls were running around in my stomach, I might've laughed. Cautiously, I took a sip of the tea. To my delighted surprise it was actually quite a good cup.

"Good job, Thor," I told him. He sent me a happy smile.

Taking my mug, I walked over to the couch and sat down with my knees drawn up. A few seconds later Clint and Natasha walked in. They were arguing through their facial expression. On most occasions it was amusing watching it, not this morning. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch. Clint sat down next to me and patted my knee in a very awkward manor. I snorted in mug quietly. Over the next ten minutes every filtered in. Even Pepper forwent sleep to sit next to Tony. How she pulled off "utterly exhausted in flannel pajama pants" is beyond me.

Fury walked in the room and handed Tony a flash drive. Tony fiddled around with something on the coffee table and then multiple screens came down and displayed information. There was video surveillance. It showed them going into the cabin my grandparents used to own. There were a couple of audio recordings that weren't playing. It looked exactly like they were in Canada. In fact it was so blatantly obvious that it would be stupid not to check it out. There was something that seemed fishy. Apparently, Steve saw it too.

"The Redmonds have a ton of experience in this field, Director. Doesn't it seem…peculiar that they were found so quickly? The last time we found someone like this they weren't hiding and New York was almost blasted to smithereens."

"Yeah, it does seem weird," I spoke up. "I mean they went underground for what? Three years after their factory exploded. I mean that was miniscule compared to kidnapping and torture. Not to mention they know the Avengers are coming after them. As much as it annoys me to say this, they're good at what they do."

"Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice," Fury said sighing. I had never really been able to peg down how old Fury was. Standing in front of me now, his years were weighing on him.

"You're right, we can't let this go uninvestigated," Steve said.

"Steve!" I protested. "It's a trap! They're going to try and kill you."

"I can't even begin to count the number of people who have tried to kill us, Lake," Steve said. "We're still here, nonetheless."

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," I said.

"Lake, they've lost the element of surprise. They think that we are bumbling Neanderthals. I think that means we have the element of surprise," Tony said. I rolled my eyes. "Not to mention, we have a Hulk. Who, I'm pretty certain, likes you."

"Lake, we can't not go," Clint sighed. "I don't think anyone is comfortable with doing this. It needs to be done though."

I sighed and sunk back into the couch. Nearly unseen, I nodded. It wasn't like they needed my approval to go. They were superheroes; they could easily push past me. I was still worried about them, though. Not all of them were invincible like the Hulk or Captain America. The thing was if anything happened to any of them, I wouldn't be able to get over the fact that it was my fault. Maybe they would've gone after my parents if I had died in that field three years ago. Maybe they would've lost on the final take down of the factory. My fear was that they were so angry at my parents for what they did to me, that they wouldn't think before they acted.

"Just think before you guys do anything, okay? Tricks and traps are a specialty of my brother," I said.

"Lake, they can't hurt us without getting hurt themselves," Natasha spoke up. "I think we all know that they don't want to get hurt."

"Fine, just come back though."

"I promise," Clint said gripping my shoulder. I nodded and watched as they left to get suited up. They were too wired to go back to sleep anyways. As I got up to leave Fury stopped me.

"Lake, I need to discuss something with you," he said.

"Of course sir," I responded.

"I doubt Tony told you, but there are people who aren't fond of you," Fury started. "They want us to capture your parents alive and they want to interrogate them and determine whether or not you're a part of their organization."

"And out of spite, they'll say yes. They'll get a lighter sentence and I'll be executed," I finished sighing. "I know."

"You know?" Questioned the Director.

"Of course I know. Clint and Tony keeping a secret that not even Natasha knows? It had to be something they didn't want getting out at all. I took another look at the files we…acquired from the party a few weeks ago. There were three when I first pulled it up. Then only two. After digging around in Tony's lab one afternoon I found a printed out version of the old file."

"We have a plan, but we aren't certain you'll like it," Fury stated.

"Can't hurt to try, Director. I don't plan to die for something I didn't do," I said with steely determination.

"We're going to fire you," he said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not completely following.

"SHIELD. Officially, you're an agent. We haven't sent you out on any missions except Project River. Once it is over, before anyone can think twice, we'll fire you and you'll move on with your life. You'll go to college, get a degree, and meet someone."

"How is this going to convince them that I'm not a spy?" I asked.

"Because, technically, they'll be doing the firing. They'll order you off premises, you'll carry on with your normal life, and if we play our cards right, they'll forget about you."

"And if we don't play our cards right?" I inquired.

"We'll come to that if need be," he responded.

"Sir, in this plan of yours, will I be able to keep in touch with Agent Barton and the other Avengers?"

"No, Miss Reed. You won't," he said solemnly.

With a swish of his long leather coat, he walked out of the Tower. I numbly walked back to my room. With shaky hands, I pulled on a hoodie and pulled my hair up with a hair tie. When I arrived back in the main room everyone was ready to go. Pulling out my "I'm totally okay" face, I sat down by Pepper. I was going to chill with her while everyone was out today. We were going shopping when everything opened.

"We're going to kick butt, Lake." Clint said. "And we'll leave with all of our body parts intact."

"If you don't you won't be alive long enough to need to deal with missing any body parts," I said sweetly. Thor chuckled.

"'Tis a spirit of a true warrior," he said patting my head. I glowered at Thor.

"Jarvis will keep you both updated as long as you have these ear buds in," Tony said handing Pepper and I small buds that we both slid into our ears. Tony promptly walked over to Pepper and kissed. Everyone visibly cringed, looking away.

"Please come back," Pepper said.

"As long as you're here waiting for me," Tony replied. It took a lot of self-control not to "Aww" at their exchange.

Within ten minutes everyone else was gone. There wasn't the sound of Thor bustling around the kitchen making tea. There wasn't strange rattling from the air ducks or the string of Russian threats from Natasha when Tony said something stupid. For a long time Pepper and Lake sat on the couch staring out to nowhere. It would take everyone an hour to get to the last known location of the Redmonds.

"Get dressed, we're going to get breakfast and do something constructive," Pepper said standing up. I nodded.

Walking into my room, I threw on a sweater and nicer jeans. I decided to ditch the walking boot. It had been almost six weeks. Bruce would survive if I did some walking on it. I put on my converse and grabbed my wallet and phone. When I walked back into the main room with my overcoat Pepper was just walking in. She looked very casual in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Grabbing her purse, Pepper called Happy and told him that they were going to go to breakfast and to meet them there.

Breakfast was exciting enough to keep their minds off of everything for a while. They got an update from Jarvis saying that they landed and that Clint and Natasha were going scouting. I tried to calm my queasy stomach and empty my mind. After breakfast Happy drove us to a couple boutiques that Pepper shopped at. I personally wasn't fond of shopping. Pepper made me try on a couple outfits, but other than Pepper's bag we left empty handed.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked me as we entered the car.

"Bookstore would be nice," I mumbled still not feeling superb.

"I could use some books as well," she replied.

So we drove to the bookstore. It helped me keep my mind off everything. Oddly enough, the smell of books is quite relaxing. I would never admit it out loud though. Clint would never let me hear the end of it. I shut the book I was looking and a crushing sense of worry hit me. Clint making fun of my love of the smell of books would be much better than him trying to capture my parents right now. Dealing with this was so much easier on paper.

Taking a deep breath, I cleared my head again. I let myself become enraptured in the book. It wasn't until Happy came to collect did I realize that I had just spent three hours read the book. I quickly purchased the rest of the series in hope to keep my mind occupied. When Pepper and I arrived back at the Tower she went to order dinner and I curled up on the sofa with the second book in the series. I knew I was distracting myself, but right now I didn't care. I just didn't want to deal with the fact that I knew my family and I knew that if the Avengers weren't careful, they wouldn't come back.

* * *

**This isn't hardly edited guys, so I'm sorry for any typos. I just really wanted to get this out to you guys. I don't think I've posted since I started school. Holy crap guys, I have so much homework and regular and projects. I'm literally working all the time except Saturday mornings (I coach a soccer league team thing, well co-coach). Honestly, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I haven't even started the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get some writing in this weekend.**

_~songsweareplayingforyou_


End file.
